


King of My Heart

by writing_everday



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine, M/M, Model Sam, NYADA, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been watching this man from across the rooftop all night. Blaine Anderson only came to this party because his roommate and best friend Sam Evans invited him.





	1. Up on the Roof with a School Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking on another Klaine story. This time updates will not be every day but they will be longer chapters than my first story. Enjoy, chapter one!

The rooftop party was lit by strings of globe lights. Kurt was proud that Isabelle had taken his suggestion to heart. Last week when she came bursting down the hall to his cubicle frazzled with the stress of planning the launch party for Vogue.com’s latest issue, Kurt managed to settle her and offered his assistance. Party planning was one of his many talents after all. He leans over the ledge looking out to the New York City streets still bright with taillights. His empty plastic champagne flute dangles between his fingers. Another suggestion of his that Isabelle had taken. Plastic cups were easily disposed of and recyclable so there was less cleanup when the party wrapped up. As part of the cleanup crew, Kurt was happy to have one less job to deal with this evening. 

“There’s a nice breeze tonight.” 

Kurt looks to his left, where a man is leaning with his back to the city. The man who had caught his eye earlier in the night. Unfortunately, when Kurt had first spotted him, he wasn’t able to do more than observed the man’s fashion choices. It was his yellow pants exposing his ankles that captured Kurt’s eye. Then, it was the tan boat shoes. Kurt wondered if he wore socks with those. Now as Kurt looked at the man again, he noticed his fitted white polo was decorated with a bowtie, which was the exact shade of yellow of his pants. 

“Yeah, thank god we got a decent night to host this.” 

“Especially, since it’s a rooftop party. Would’ve been a disaster to move inside.” 

“And it would’ve been my disaster to tattle. No thank you,” Kurt says.

“You planned this?” Kurt turns around to face the party and the man who had caught his eye and now his full attention. 

“Partly, Isabelle Wright’s my boss so I helped her out. Gave her some pointers.” Kurt shrugs as if he hadn’t spent the last week elbows deep into organizing this event.

“Well, it turned out fantastic, everyone seems to be having fun.” 

“Thanks. Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Having fun?”

“I am right now.” He gives Kurt a knowing smile as if they share some sort of secret. 

“I’m Kurt Hummel, by the way.” 

“Blaine Anderson,” he says. “So, what’s it like working for Isabelle?”

“I love it. She is such an inspiration and I adore her really especially when she isn’t adding a million more things to my already filled plate. I never feel like I’m working for her, we work as a team. I work _with _Isabelle more so than work for her.”__

__Kurt’s eyes find his boss in the crowd. She must sense she’s being talked about because she looks up from her conversation to stare at Kurt and gives him a wink._ _

__“A wink?” Blaine asks._ _

__“She does that all the time. It’s become our thing in a weird way,” Kurt explains._ _

__He secretly loved all the inside jokes and gestures the two of them had created. Even if people thought they were crazy for their inappropriately timed winks and shouting matches that occurred when they were forty feet away from one another._ _

__“That explains it,” Blaine says it as if he’s just solved the greatest mystery of their time._ _

__“Explains what exactly?”_ _

__“You’re Isabelle’s assistant, correct?”_ _

__“I am,” Kurt replies, still not sure where this conversation is headed._ _

__“She’d never let just anyone borrowed that outfit, you must be special,” he concludes._ _

__As if he could forget what he was wearing, Kurt looks down at his mostly self-designed and self-made outfit._ _

__“Actually, the only thing I borrowed from the Vogue closet are my shoes,” Kurt tells him. “They’re Versace.”_ _

__“Really? Color me impressed, I’m more of a wearer of good clothes than a designer of them.”_ _

__“So, what is it that you do?”_ _

__Blaine obviously knew more about Kurt than Kurt did about him. He didn’t want to monopolize their conversation._ _

__“Complex question if you ask me. A better one is what don’t I do,” Blaine says. “Most of the time, I’m a student. A sophomore in the fall at NYADA.”_ _

__“I’ll be a junior,” Kurt says, wondering how he hadn’t seen the boy this year._ _

__Surely, if they passed in the halls, Kurt would’ve noticed._ _

__“Really?” Kurt nods. “I guess, we’ll see each other on campus. When I’m not at school, I’m auditioning for roles, putting in hours at the dance studio where I teach basic ballet or the bar where I sing on weekends, and if I’m not doing any of the above Sam, my roommate, and I are probably yelling at the television.”_ _

__“How often do you find yourself angry with inanimate objects?”_ _

__“Only when Sam is particularly sucky at video games or when our team is losing the game,” Blaine clarifies._ _

__“So, what brought you to this party tonight?”_ _

__“More like who did,” Blaine corrects._ _

__Of course, this man was taken. Kurt wondered which beautiful person in the crowd had the pleasure of dating Blaine Anderson._ _

__“Sam is a freelance model and Vogue.com thought—”_ _

__Kurt cuts Blaine off immediately. “—he was perfect in our Southern photoshoot!”_ _

__“Yeah?” Blaine replies, tilting his head obviously curious as to why Kurt would know Sam was in that particular shoot or why he remembers Sam at all._ _

__Not to say Sam Evans was a forgettable personality. Blaine sometimes wishes he could forget half the things that Sam has said or done based purely on secondhand embarrassment and a bit of first hand. But Kurt, as Isabelle’s assistant, must have more important things to do than supervise a photo shoot._ _

__“Sam Evans is your roommate?” Kurt asks. “How did that happen?”_ _

__“We met in Ohio actually, I moved to New York from Lima with Sam.”_ _

__“I’m from Lima too, how is it that we’ve never met?”_ _

__“Originally, I’m from Westerville but my dad got a new job so my senior year of high school I went to McKinley and that’s where I met Sam.”_ _

__“We just missed each other then, Sam and I were in McKinley’s glee club together.”_ _

__“Really? Small world.” Blaine says._ _

___This is good _, Kurt thinks.__ _ _

____Sam is most definitely not gay so if Blaine’s his date there is a fair chance Blaine is single. As to whether he’s gay…Kurt’s pretty sure he learned his lesson from his crush on Sam never assume based on appearance._ _ _ _

____Although Blaine’s fashion choices indicate he probably leans towards boys than girls, Kurt decides to think of other non-appearance indicators. Blaine had sought Kurt’s company out rather than stick around his roommate. He started up a conversation and had been steadily moving closer to Kurt the longer they spoke. These were all pretty good indicators that Blaine was interested in more than a friendly conversation with Kurt._ _ _ _

____“Small world indeed,” Kurt agrees._ _ _ _

____He moves to sip his drink but realizes it’s empty. “I’m going to refill, want something?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m good. Thanks though.” Blaine holds up his beer bottle as proof._ _ _ _

____Kurt waits at the makeshift bar desperately trying to get the bartender’s attention and failing miserably._ _ _ _

____“What are you drinking?”_ _ _ _

____The woman beside him doesn’t look familiar so Kurt assumes she is one of Vogue’s models from a shoot that hadn’t crossed his desk. He only really had a hand in the Southern shoot for this issue because he knew Sam would be there. When he heard about Sam, he begged Isabelle to let him run errands for the models and help out the designers. Once she found out about Kurt’s connection to Sam, she was more than willing to let her assistant go for one day. Although she did make Kurt repay for the favor in plenty of coffee runs the following day._ _ _ _

____“It was champagne from the toast earlier,” Kurt explains, his grip tightening on the flute._ _ _ _

____She leans over the bar and waves down the bartender. “Malcolm, two old fashions please.”_ _ _ _

____“You got it, Nat.”_ _ _ _

____Kurt turns to Nat eyebrows lowered and mouth partly open in shock. “How…”_ _ _ _

____“Knowing the staff helps,” she shrugs. “Natalia Brier.”_ _ _ _

____“Kurt Hummel,” he extends his hand._ _ _ _

____Natalia pushes it aside and kisses his checks. “I know, you’re Izzy’s assistant. Although I imagine you’re much more precious to her than most assistants are to their bosses.”_ _ _ _

____“Izzy?” Kurt never heard anyone called his boss a term of endearment before and he's answered calls from her mother on occasion._ _ _ _

____“She’s my sister,” Natalia says._ _ _ _

____Before Kurt can ask about their different last names, Malcolm sends two old fashions their way. “Thank you!” Natalia exclaims, shoving one glass into Kurt’s hand and takes the other for herself._ _ _ _

____He glances back at the roof’s edge and sees Blaine still leaning against the side but now joined by Sam. Blaine gives him a smile before diving back into his own conversation._ _ _ _

____“Malcolm is really my date tonight but Izzy has been telling everyone that I’m hers.” Natalia walks away as she begins this story, giving Kurt no choice but to follow her._ _ _ _

____Shattered along the rooftop are wooden bar tables without their accompanying bar stools. The pair chooses an empty one to continue their chat._ _ _ _

____“So how do you know Malcolm?” Kurt asks._ _ _ _

____“He’s my husband,” Natalia giggles, making Kurt question how many old fashions she’s had tonight._ _ _ _

____“Cheers!” She raises her glass and clinks it against Kurt’s._ _ _ _

____After taking a sip, Kurt pushes the glass away from him. Malcolm sure does add a lot of whiskey to his old fashions. Maybe he only puts this much when he knows his wife is drinking them._ _ _ _

____“Can I ask why you chose to order me a drink?’_ _ _ _

____“Firstly, you were struggling so I thought I’d help out but then I noticed who you were. Izzy never stops talking about you. You’re important to her and thereby important to me.”_ _ _ _

____Even drunk Natalia had a good point. He felt the same way about Isabelle’s sister. Clearly, she was important to his boss and by extension important to him._ _ _ _

____“I needed to get to know the man before the name.” She continues. “No, wait, behind the name.”_ _ _ _

____“I’d love to get to know Izzy’s sister better but maybe on another day,” Kurt says. “Here’s my card if you want to get in contact with me or call your sister I answer all her calls.”_ _ _ _

____He starts to walk away to get back to his place along the edge with Blaine. “Kurt, I’ll call. We have plenty to discuss.” Natalia winks._ _ _ _

____Maybe the sisters have more in common than he knows._ _ _ _


	2. Drinking Beer Out of Plastic Cups

Sam had gone off to get another drink but Blaine feared he would get trapped into another conversation. Blaine knew Sam was mostly here to network and get his face out there. If he got a place at Vogue.com permanently, it would change his life. However, if Vogue.com didn’t want him there were plenty of other high ranking fashion companies present tonight that might take an interest. No one misses a launch hosted by Isabelle Wright. Not even a launch planned by her assistant. Although Blaine was beginning to think Kurt Hummel was much more than just a helper to Isabelle. 

After fifteen minutes, Blaine knew he had lost Sam to the crowd. He had lost Kurt, too, some time ago. He turns away from the party not wanting to mingle with anyone he hadn’t already met. Blaine knew a few of the other models because Sam was the kind of person who became friends easily with the people he worked with so Blaine had met a handful of male models since the two moved in together. Sam spent any time without Blaine with his fellow model buddies. Frankly, Blaine was surprised to learn that Kurt was friends with Sam but not a model. He definitely has the bone structure for it but Blaine could understand wanting to be behind the scenes. 

Kurt was beautiful though. Too beautiful to not be in front of the camera if you asked Blaine. How the two boys hadn’t met at NYADA was beyond him. Come the fall, Blaine knew he would be looking for Kurt on campus constantly. He had to get to know this man better. 

The noises from the party were drowned out by the city below. New York is the city where all of Blaine’s dreams were going to come true. Ohio was still home in some weird way but New York held many possibilities for growth not just as a performer but as a person. Blaine knew if he stuck around long enough New York would start to feel like home too. 

“There’s a nice breeze tonight.” 

Startled, Blaine jumps. 

“You’re back,” Blaine replies. 

“Did you doubt me?” Kurt teases. “I got caught up in a conversation with Isabelle’s sister, who I’ve never heard of until tonight.” 

“Odd, isn’t it? You are her assistant. Shouldn’t you know about any of her siblings?” 

“I thought so too.” Kurt shrugs. “I told her to call me. I guess, we’ll see what comes of it.” 

“Could I call you sometime?” Blaine asks, immediately fearing he’d been too forward. 

Kurt smiles in response and a light blush tickles his cheeks. “Yes, yes you may.” 

Quickly, Blaine digs into his pocket for his phone and hands the device to Kurt, who graciously types his number in. “You better actually call me,” he warns. 

“I will,” Blaine vows, tucking the device back into his pants. 

There are so many questions Blaine wants to ask but they seem to stick to the tip of his tongue. Kurt seems to be content to just stand with their shoulders brushing occasionally and sipping his drink. They’ve reversed their roles from earlier. Now, Kurt was facing the party attendees and Blaine was looking over the city streets. Only a slight turn of their heads was needed to continue conversation yet neither man spoke. 

“Here comes trouble,” Kurt murmurs. “Sam Evans as I live and breathe!” 

Blaine turns around in time to see his roommate picking Kurt off the ground in a bear hug.

“Missed you, Kurt. How are things since the shoot?” 

“Good, Sam. Really good.” 

“Did you hear back from Rachel about you know what?” 

Sam stage whispers this question as if Blaine didn’t already know the details of the former glee members lives. Sometimes, Blaine thinks Sam forgets he was also a member of the New Directions. To be fair, Blaine had not had the pleasure of being in glee with Miss Rachel Berry but he had met the girl several times. Blaine had even let the girl sleep in his bed after she got super drunk at their once a month Karaoke night. Rachel had just broken up with her boyfriend after discovering he’d only been with her because he hoped to skate by on the coattails of her talent. It was a rough couple of days for Rachel and she’d spent most of them in Blaine and Sam’s shared apartment. Later the roommates discussed why Rachel had gone to them for comfort and only came up with one answer: Rachel Berry needed to vent to someone completely out of the equation. From what Sam gathered, her roommates had warned her away from the guy since day one, Mercedes (Rachel’s go-to girl pal) was in LA that week, and the rest of New Directions were out of state. 

Blaine’s thoughts subside when Kurt answers Sam. “Yes, Sam. I talked to Rachel today actually.” 

“And? What did she say?”

“She said, the wedding was moved up. It’s in September now.” 

“Wedding? Who’s getting married?” Blaine cuts in. 

He may know about the New Directions but a wedding was not something that had been on his radar. Or maybe he had forgotten? 

“Santana and Brittney,” Sam says. 

“They had wanted to get married earlier but Ohio still hadn’t legalized gay marriage yet,” Kurt explains. “There’s this special place where the two of them snuck off to all throughout high school and the wedding is supposed to be there.” 

“That’s….romantic, I guess,” Blaine says. 

At the wedding, Blaine would probably be wondering what exactly the brides were doing when they snuck off to be together. Gross, he really did not need that kind of image. 

“I’m just excited to have one less person in my apartment. Once Santana and Britt come back from their honeymoon, Santana is finally moving out.” 

“Who else lives with you?” 

“Just Santana and Rachel but trust me three is certainly a crowd with those two.” 

It was so strange, why hadn’t Sam mentioned Kurt to Blaine at all? Matter of fact, why hadn’t any of the New Directions? Did they say his name and Blaine just didn’t remember? 

Kurt was roomies with Rachel and Blaine knew she loves to complain about life and make everything about her. You’d think she would’ve said something about her roommate Kurt. She also claimed to be a matchmaker, why hadn’t she tried to set Blaine up with Kurt? Knowing they were both gay and single, didn’t it make sense to pair two of her friends together? 

“I don’t think I could live with Rachel,” Blaine admits. 

“Me neither but we manage. Santana does act as a buffer sometimes. Mostly we all argue with each other and get petty about the arguments but at the end of the day we will still smile and sing the soundtrack to any movie musical together.” 

“What’s the go-to?” Blaine asks. 

“Mamma Mia always.” Kurt sighs dreamily as if remembering the last time his roommates had joined him in singing. 

“Well, I have more networking to do,” Sam says, sucking his lips in. “Kurt, we need to do more catch up before the wedding and you owe me a coffee date, okay?”

“I’ll pencil you in for Tuesday morning after my meeting. 10?” 

“10 sounds good. See you Tuesday!” Sam agrees. “Blaine, I’ll see you at home.” 

“Wait, are you ditching me?” Blaine tries to grab Sam’s arm to stop him. “Sam! Networking and sex aren’t the same thing!” 

Sam pretends to not hear him and disappears into the crowd. 

“Damn,” Blaine curses. “He always does this to me.” 

“I hope he wasn’t your ride,” Kurt frowns. 

“Thankfully no. We always take the subway.” 

“Sam had always been one to jump from girl to girl when I knew him.” 

“He hasn’t changed, trust me.” Blaine takes a sip of beer. “I wish he’d settle down though.” 

“He deserves a nice girl,” Kurt remarks. 

Blaine watches Kurt’s blue eyes scan the crowd. “Yeah…” 

“Do you want to dance?” 

Blaine pinches himself, had he just blurted that out? He looks to Kurt for a reaction but finds the man extending a hand towards him. Kurt had asked Blaine to dance. 

“Sure.” He places a hand into Kurt’s and lets himself be led to the dancefloor. 

There aren’t many people dancing but as the song changes from an upbeat pop song to a slower one, the dancefloor becomes filled with couples. Kurt even spots Isabelle dancing with her sister. As the music continues, they move closer together. Blaine rests his head against Kurt's shoulder mumbling the lyrics into Kurt’s shirt. 

“You have a nice voice,” Kurt comments.

“Thank you. I do study music after all.”

“NYADA certainly didn’t make the wrong choice by letting you in.” 

“You neither, I’m sure.” 

Kurt smiles and leans his head against Blaine’s gelled curls. 

“Your hair smells like raspberries.” 

“Scented gel. When I was high school I used so much gel Sam claims he could smell the raspberries down the hall,” Blaine explains. 

“I’m glad you cut back. The curls are cute.” 

“You think so?” Blaine lifts his head to look at his dance partner. 

Kurt nods. “Very cute,” he whispers, his breath tickling Blaine’s cheek. 

If one of them moved their head slightly, they would kiss. Kurt runs his tongue along his bottom lip and Blaine presses their mouths together.


	3. With All These Nights We’re Spending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is my birthday, I thought I'd gift you all with a new chapter. Enjoy!!

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he’s never been so thankful for a Saturday. His work phone sits on the nightstand with no new notifications. The days after issue launches are the quietest. Probably because everyone is as hungover as Kurt feels. With a pounding head, all he wants to do is snuggle back into his bed and sleep for a few more hours. Kurt quickly checks his personal cell to see if Rachel texted. 

Both of his roommates were gone for the weekend. Santana was wedding planning with Brittany in Ohio and Rachel was booked solid at the theater. She had just landed the role of Fanny in a new production of Funny Girl. The Dream Role. Rachel was making sure she didn’t screw it up. By the time Kurt had finished cleaning up after the party and returned home in a cab, Rachel was sound asleep. She had told him before he left yesterday that she had to be at the theater by eight in the morning. Kurt was surprised he hadn’t heard her showering at six am. 

When Kurt reaches for his phone it only shows one message.

Rachel: Considering I didn’t hear you come in last night, I’d say the party was a success! Congrats, I know how hard you worked on it. Should be at rehearsal until dinner time. 

Kurt: Party was great, going to sleep off my hangover. Good luck at rehearsal

The phone goes back on the charger and Kurt rolls over right into Blaine. 

“It’s too early to be up, right? Tell me it’s too early,” Blaine says, sleep heavy in his voice. 

“Go back to sleep,” Kurt says, pulling Blaine closer to him. 

Kurt shoots up from the bed. “How did Rachel not hear us last night?” 

He looks around the room briefly wondering if they’d gone back to Blaine’s place but the two of them were clearly in his bedroom. 

“We were kinda loud, huh.” More awake now, Blaine sits up and rubs circles into Kurt’s shoulders. 

“Definitely loud. Thank god Santana is out of state, she’d have a field day with this.” 

“Rachel must be a heavy sleeper then.” Blaine shrugs and falls back down into the mess of sheets. 

Kurt lays back down resting his head on Blaine’s chest. “Even if we woke her, it was worth it.” 

“Absolutely worth it.” 

He remembers Blaine asking to help Kurt clean up last night. Once most of the guests had left and Sam was nowhere to be found, Blaine was even more attached to Kurt’s side. Maybe it had something to do with their kiss on the dancefloor. No matter the motive behind Blaine’s closeness, both boys had their share fair of blushing as their flirting increased as the night drew to a close. When the last trash bag was set on the curb, Blaine called for a taxi. 

“Do you want to ride together or…?”

Kurt took his hand, guided them into the same cab, and told the driver his address. When they arrived at the loft, Blaine moved to tell the cabbie’s his own address but Kurt smirked as he touched Blaine’s hand. When he looked up with a frown, Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine out of the car with him. 

They watched the taxi drive off from the sidewalk. 

“Sam isn’t expecting you, right?”

“No, he texted me earlier and said—”

Blaine was adorable when confused, Kurt decided. 

“Good.” Kurt grabbed the collar of Blaine’s polo and kissed him again. 

How they got into the loft is a bit fuzzy but Kurt is thankful he was alert enough to lock the door behind them. Kurt remembers pushing Blaine onto his bed and has the bruises to prove that Blaine had trailed kisses down his entire body. Come Monday morning, Kurt is hoping the hickeys on his neck will have vanished. If not, he has plenty of summer scarves to choose from that will hide the bruising. 

Blaine’s soft breathing lulls Kurt back to sleep. They wake an hour later to a phone ringing. 

“Sam?” Blaine questions, answering the call. 

Kurt wants to listen but Blaine deserves some privacy. Instead, Kurt pulls himself out of bed and puts on a pair of sweats. He takes out an extra pair for Blaine and leaves them on the edge of the bed. Heading to the kitchen, Kurt makes some coffee. It may be afternoon but Kurt needs a pick me up. He returns to the bedroom with two cups to find Blaine already off the phone.

“It’s just milk and sugar, wasn’t sure how you took it?” He says, handing over a mug to Blaine. 

“That’s perfect,” Blaine replies. “Thank you.” 

“Does Sam need something?” 

“He was worried that I wasn’t home when he got back.” 

“What did you tell him?” 

“That he wasn’t the only one who can go home with someone.” Blaine smiles. “He’s happy for me.” 

“Did you tell him you were with me?” 

“I didn’t mention your name but I’m sure Sam is perceptive enough to know.”

Blaine uses the hand not holding his coffee to hold Kurt’s. They seem to agree to spend the next few hours in each other presence without discussion. The kitchen may be small but they manage to cook breakfast together. 

Sam doesn’t interrupt their time again but Rachel does with a phone call around three o’clock. 

“Hi Rachel,” Kurt answers. 

“Kurt! It’s looking like we’ll be getting out of here later than planned. I might not be able to make our usual dinner date tonight.” 

With a quick look at Blaine, who is adorably straightening his outfit (borrowed from Kurt’s collection of clothes), Kurt replies to Rachel’s concerns for dinner. 

“Don’t worry, I had a late breakfast anyway. It kind of threw off the rest of my eating schedule. We can eat together when you get back.” 

“Okay great! Maybe I can pick up something?” 

“Sounds good to me. What time should I expect you?” 

A brief pause as if she’s thinking it over before Rachel decides on seven. 

“Break a leg, Rach.” 

“What’s going on with Rachel?” Blaine asks. 

“She’ll be back later than she thought,” Kurt tells him. “Do you know what that means?” 

Blaine shakes his head. “It means, we have plenty of time to do this…” 

Kurt walks back over to the living space where Blaine and he had been sitting watching television before Rachel called. He helps Blaine to his feet and wraps his arms around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss is short, apparently too short for Blaine’s liking because he presses their lips together again quickly. This time more passionate, more tongue. 

“Bed?” Kurt asks. 

“Bed.” 

This must’ve been how they had gotten to Kurt’s room last night. Practically bumping into everything on the way there, namely the doorframe, as to not disconnect their lips. However, this time Blaine is pushing Kurt down on the bed. He strips off his own shirt while Kurt does the same then presses their bare chests together. Blaine’s hands are on either side of Kurt’s head holding the boy above Kurt. In order to pull their bodies closer, Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist dragging him forward. 

“Protection?” Blaine murmurs. 

“Middle drawer on your right.” 

While Blaine digs around in the nightstand, Kurt shimmies off his sweats and works on taking Blaine’s pants off as well. He has a vague memory of last night’s struggle to remove skinny jeans and is thankful both of them had chosen to wear sweats and only sweats. Neither of them had bothered putting on boxers before breakfast. In the back of their minds, Blaine and Kurt knew they’d be back in bed before Blaine would eventually leave. 

“I think we’re getting better at that,” Blaine pants. 

The two are now laying side by side coated in sweat trying to catch their breath. 

“Agreed.” Kurt turns on his side and Blaine copies his action. “If you give me a couple of minutes, I’ll join you for a shower.” 

Blaine just smiles and pecks Kurt. 

 

Kurt doesn’t expect anything from Blaine after the boy leaves. After they showered, Blaine got an important phone call and decided it was best that he leave. They had spent the better part of the day together and most of last night. As he turned about in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher, Kurt smiled at his memories with Blaine. It had been a long time since he felt so comfortable in such a short amount of time. Kurt Hummel was not one to throw himself around and he especially did not sleep with boys on the first date. Although to be fair, Blaine and Kurt hadn’t even gone on a date at all. Despite that, Blaine hadn’t felt like a one night stand. This relationship was something new and exciting. 

“Kurt!” Rachel exclaims. “This food smells amazing.” 

She tosses her purse on the couch and rushes to the kitchen. Rachel places the large bag of food on the table and continues talking. 

“Now, I want to hear all about the party that I couldn’t attend,” she says, pulling out a chair and sitting. 

Kurt had almost forgotten about Rachel not being his date as she promised. Thank god, she couldn’t come. He may not have spent his time with Blaine otherwise. 

“It was great. Everyone really enjoyed themselves and it was smooth sailing the whole night. Not one issue.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Rachel gushes. “I really wanted to be there though.” 

“It’s not a big deal. There will be more parties that I will be planning with Isabelle.”

“And I swear I’ll be at the next one to support my best friend.” 

Kurt helps Rachel unpack the bag of Chinese takeout. All the white cartons decorate their dining room table. 

“Do you know when Santana is due back?” Kurt asks. 

“She did say Sunday night before she flew out of here Thursday but plans change. I’ll text her.” 

Rachel is quick to pull her phone out and message their other roommate. They both knew tonight they were alone for dinner but tomorrow was another story. 

“So what happened after the party?” 

“I came back here and slept.” 

“Boring,” Rachel frowns. “You didn’t meet some super cute, super gay model to have your way with last night?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

Blaine Anderson was super cute and super gay but he wasn’t a model. He could be but Sam was the model, not Blaine. 

“Boo! We need to get you some action, Kurt. How about we go out tonight, just you and me?” 

“Rachel, I’m still hungover from the launch. I rather stay home and watch movies than go out to drink and dance.” 

“Fine, but next weekend…you have to come out with me and maybe even Santana.” 

“Alright fine. Go pick a movie and I’ll grab some plates.” 

Rachel settles on The Wizard of Oz. A favorite of both hers and Kurt’s and one that Santana can’t stand. Every chance they get to watch it without Santana’s complaints, they do. Kurt hands Rachel a plate and a pair of chopsticks. They fill their plates and wander over to the living room to play the movie. 

“I didn’t ask, how did rehearsal go?” Kurt asks. 

Rachel finishes chewing before responding. “It was wonderful! Fanny is coming to life right before my eyes. We mostly ran through lines and stuff but I’m sure I’ll get to sing tomorrow.” 

“I’m happy for you, you deserve it.” 

“I know I do,” she says. “But your support means the world to me.” 

After their plates are empty and Dorothy is decidedly no longer in Kansas, Rachel snuggles into Kurt’s side pulling a blanket over both of them. 

“If I fall asleep, just leave me here,” Rachel whispers. 

“Okay.” 

It only takes a few minutes for the girl’s breathing to even out so Kurt knows she’s sleeping. He grabs the remote and shuts off the movie before gently detaching himself from Rachel. Kurt tucks the blanket around her and places a pillow under her head. 

“Night, Rach,” he murmurs before heading to his bed. 

Kurt’s room is still a wreck from earlier. His sheets are half off the bed, pillows scattered, and two abandoned pairs of sweats litter the ground. As he straightens the room, deciding to wash his sheets tomorrow after work, Kurt finds a yellow bowtie. It’s his proof that yesterday and today really happened. Blaine Anderson is real. He was in this apartment, in this room, in Kurt’s bed just hours ago. 

When Kurt plugs his phone in, he wonders if Blaine will call him tomorrow.


	4. My Broken Bones are Mending

Monday goes by uneventful. Although since Saturday, everything is bland by comparison. On Tuesday morning, after Kurt hands Isabelle her coffee, he sits at his desk answering the phone nonstop. Everyone seems to want a word with his boss today. Kurt has spoken with photographers, model agencies, writers, and more since he came in an hour ago. The phone has been his top prior, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to sip his own coffee yet. 

“Hello, Isabelle Wright’s office. Kurt Hummel speaking, what can I help you with today?” 

“Hi Kurt! We met on Friday at the launch, this is Izzy’s sister Natalia.” 

“Oh yes, I remember. Should I put you through to your sister?” Kurt is already reaching for the right buttons to put her through to Isabelle’s office number. 

“No no…I called for you. Do you have a minute?” 

Kurt glances down at the other lines blinking with other callers. “Hold please,” he says. 

“Amber!” The redhead looks up from her desk. “Take Isabelle’s calls for the next twenty minutes.” 

“Got it!” she grins. 

Amber takes over the calls and Kurt picks up the line with Natalia waiting. 

“You have me for the next twenty minutes,” he tells her. 

“This won’t even take half of that,” Natalia replies. “I’ve been informed that you are an actor, is this true?”

“Yes, I attend NYADA.” 

“Perfect, I’ve worked with NYADA students in the past. Auditions are being held this Friday for a new musical. I want you to come in.” 

“Excuse me?” Kurt is disbelieving. 

“Friday at noon. The theater is right on 40th and 8th.” 

“Natalia?” Kurt asks. “She hung up on me.” 

“She does that sometimes. I love her but her dramatic side can be quite annoying,” Isabelle comments. 

“How did you know—YOU!” Kurt exclaims. “You told her about me, that’s why she approached me at the launch, and the phone call today was a follow up.” 

“Guilty,” she shrugs, leaning over Kurt’s cubical. “I may have gotten you through the door but the rest is up to you.” 

Isabelle hands over a packet directly to Kurt before turning around. “Good luck Friday and enjoy your day off!” she shouts as she walks into her office. 

“Did she just give you Friday off?” Amber asks, holding the phone away from her mouth. 

“I think so.” 

“Lucky you.” 

“Yeah, lucky me.” 

He glances at the packet noting that it’s the script he’ll be reading from on Friday. Kurt grabs his phone and dials Rachel. 

“Kurt, you know I’m on my way to the theater.” 

“It’s urgent,” he insists. 

"What’s up?” Rachel instantly turns serious. 

“I just…I have an audition on Friday. What should I sing?” 

“Kurt! This is amazing!” she shouts. 

He imagines the people on the streets of New York are giving his roommate dirty looks. 

“Give me some brainstorming time and we can discuss potential audition songs over dinner tonight,” Rachel tells him. 

“Santana will love that,” he grumbles. 

“She talked all about her wedding plans last night and both of us didn’t get a word in. This is the least she can do.” 

Once he hangs up with Rachel, Kurt takes control over the phone again relieving Amber. Taking a couple sips of coffee before picking up line one, Kurt finds himself hopeful for Friday’s adventures. 

“Hello, Isabelle Wright’s office. Kurt Hummel speaking, what can I help you with today?”

“Hi Kurt, this is Amelia Reinhart from…” 

After another dreadful hour of phone calls, Kurt is straightening his outfit and walking arm in arm with his boss to the conference room. This meeting should be short but Kurt is there to take notes no matter the length. He doesn’t get a seat at the table (at least, not yet) so he chooses a spot in the corner where he can observe everyone. Isabelle sits at the head, as usual, watching as the rest of her staff files into the room. Once all the seats are filled and the door closed, Isabelle begins. 

Since the issue just launched, it’s time to begin planning the next issue. Writers are pitching articles, designers are asking about certain shoots, and Kurt sits and writes until he is addressed directly. 

“Kurt,” Isabelle says. 

He looks up from his laptop. “Yes?”

“You’re friends with Sam Evans, the model from the Southern spread?” 

“Correct, we went to high school together.” 

“Great, can you get him to come in later today?”

“I’m actually meeting him for coffee at 10. I’ll ask him to walk me back to the office.” 

“Thank you. That’s all for now, dismissed.” 

As the room empties, Kurt stands and gathers his things. 

“Kurt, a moment if you will.” 

Nodding, Kurt makes his way to Isabelle. “I like Sam, he has a unique look and I want that for this issue.” 

She looks back now at her storyboard. “Will you get Marcus on the line for me?” 

“Absolutely, dialing now.” 

Kurt scurries now to his desk and gets Marcus on line three for Isabelle. She appears in front of him and he holds up three fingers. With a smile, Isabelle closes her glass office door and picks up the phone. Once her phone call concludes, Kurt knocks on her door. 

“Keep it open, what’s up?”

“I’m going on break to meet with Sam.” 

“Yes, yes. Get going,” Isabelle dismisses. 

“If you need something Amber—“

“—is right outside. I know, don’t keep Sam waiting.” 

Kurt smiles and grabs his satchel. To his surprise, Sam is already waiting when he arrives. 

“I’m going to grab coffee then we can catch up,” he informs his friend before hopping in line. 

Thankfully, the line moves swiftly and Kurt is able to join Sam within ten minutes. 

“So, what’s new?”

“I’ll just jump right into it. I slept with this chick Friday. And I think she was a model—not important though but she…”

“Sam, as much as I loved to hear about this ‘chick’ please get to the point of the story?” 

“Well, we slept together and all, right?” Kurt nods showing that he follows. “Then come morning she wanted me to hang around and have breakfast and stuff. That’s weird, right? Do your hookups do that?” 

Kurt thinks about Blaine and him making breakfast, falling back into bed, hanging out, and showering together. The two of them didn’t exactly have a normal Walk of Shame morning. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sam. Kurt Hummel isn’t really one to do hookups.” 

He wasn’t lying. Blaine was a fluke but he also wasn’t a hookup. At least, Kurt assumed it wasn’t a onetime thing. Blaine just hadn’t called….yet.

“Damn. Blaine gave me a similar answer.” he sighs. “I just can’t figure it out.” 

“Did you stay to eat?” 

“No way!” 

“Did you want to?” 

“Kinda,” Sam admits. 

“Then, I think you want something more than a hookup. You’re ready for a relationship again.” 

“But Mercedes…”

“Is still single and isn’t looking to settle down. She’s focusing on her career and asked you to respect her decision.” 

“Kurt, you know I only ever wanted a relationship with her.” 

“Not true. You dated Quinn in high school,” Kurt points out. 

Sam seems to think it over while sipping his drink. 

“Maybe I’ll try dating,” he decides. “So, what’s new with you?” 

Kurt checks the time and sees he’s got to get moving to be back before his break is up. 

“I’ll fill you in on the way,” Kurt says, standing. “Do you have time to walk me back?” 

“Course. I’m free until tonight.” Sam gathers his stuff. “Blaine and I are watching Return of the Jedi tonight. It’s Star Wars movie week at our apartment.” 

“Sounds thrilling,” Kurt mumbles. 

On the way, Sam continues his train of thought aloud about possibly dating. He starts by listing the women in his life that he feels a connection with currently. Meanwhile, Kurt is reflecting on their conversation in the coffee shop. Sam said Blaine had answered similarly to Kurt. Did that mean Blaine also wasn’t the kind for hooking up with people? Did it mean something that Kurt hadn’t heard from him in three days? 

They reach the office building and Kurt leads Sam upstairs. 

“This is my desk,” he says, gesturing to it. 

Noticing Isabelle’s current availability, Kurt walks into her office to introduce the two of them. “And this is my boss, Isabelle met Sam.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Isabelle greets, extending a hand. 

“Likewise,” Sam replies. “But I’m confused, why am I here exactly?” 

“Take a seat, we have much to discuss,” she says. “Kurt sit too. I want you here for this meeting.” 

They sit in silence while Isabelle pulls up her pitch for Sam. Kurt catches Sam’s eye several times. He looking to Kurt for answers that Kurt simply doesn’t have for him. 

“Okay, I’ll be blunt.” Isabelle leans on her desk. “We want to offer you a modeling position here at Vogue.com.” 

“A permanent one?” 

“For a year, yes. You’d be exclusive with us for one year and then your contact can be negotiated again.” 

“That sounds awesome but I need to clear it with my agent.” 

“Of course, I can send over papers to your agent to look over.” 

“Cool, I leave you with her info. Thanks for the opportunity.” 

Isabelle nods with a smile as Kurt guides Sam out of the room. 

“This is amazing!” Sam tells Kurt. 

“I know, I’m really happy for you!” 

Sam hugs Kurt in excitement, picking him off the ground. 

“Dude, I gotta call Blaine.” 

Before Sam disappears, Kurt blurts out, “Tell him to call me too, will you?” 

He claps his hands over his mouth in disbelief. Sam doesn’t catch Kurt’s tone and agrees to let Blaine know. 

“Damn,” Kurt mumbles as the phone rings.


	5. Is this the End of All the Endings?

Rachel and Santana are in the kitchen cooking when Kurt gets home. Usually, he is the first to arrive home but on Tuesdays, Santana works the early shift at the dinner and its Rachel’s day off. The girls seem to be getting along fine until Kurt sits down at the dining room table. 

“Kurt!” Rachel shouts, causing the boy to jump slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to audition for something? I thought about it after you called me this morning and we always run roles by each other first so what gives?”

Before Kurt can get a word in, his other roommate jumps in. 

“And Hummel, I don’t understand why Berry here was told about this audition and not me. I would’ve liked to hear the news from your lady lips rather than hers. And I could help with audition songs too, just ‘cause I’m not some NYADA baby doesn’t mean I don’t know my music!” 

“Alright, settle down,” Kurt starts. “I called Rachel and not you because I knew you were working. I thought I’d get to you before Rachel babbled. Lesson learned I’ll call you first next time something exciting happens.” 

“Hey!” Rachel huffs. 

“Thank you,” Santana smirks. 

“I didn’t say anything about a role because I didn’t know it existed until I got the call today to come in for an audition.” 

“How—”

“Rachel if you shut up, he’d explain faster.” 

Kurt tells them all about meeting Natalia and her connection to his boss. Then, he relays the information about the audition and tosses the script on the table in the middle of all of them. 

“So, what are you going to sing?” 

“I have no idea, you sang Don’t Stop Believing for Fanny. Could I do something from Glee?” 

“Not Journey,” Santana says, rolling her eyes. 

“What about Wicked?” Rachel asks. “Defying Gravity? We both know you can hit all those high notes.” 

“I don’t think I can do Wicked for this role.” 

The oven beeps signaling dinner is ready. Rachel slides on a pair of oven mitts and pulls the eggplant parmesan out. 

“What about Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again?” 

“I don’t even know that song but no,” Santana vetoes. 

“It’s from Phantom of the Opera,” Rachel informs her, offended. 

“Still a no from me.” 

“Okay, what about With One Look?” 

“I don’t think so,” Rachel says, shaking her head.

“Being Alive?” 

“YES!” Rachel jumps. “That’s perfect. I think I just got chills.” 

They fill their plates and sit around the table to eat. 

“If Berry’s this excited over it, after dinner you should practice and I’ll give it to you straight,” Santana tells him. 

Kurt nods and they eat. 

As promised, Rachel and Kurt share the loveseat after dinner to practice Being Alive. 

“Please tell me you’re aren’t making this a duet. I said I’d listen to Hummel, not HummelBerry pie.” 

“Not a duet, Santana.” 

“Good.” 

Kurt takes a breath before beginning and Rachel supplies the music from her phone. When he completes the last verse, Santana just stares at him. 

“That is definitely the one,” she says. “Now that that is settled, I have a fiancée to call.” 

Santana goes off to her makeshift bedroom to make a call to Brittany. As she leaves, Rachel opens her mouth to take control over the conversation once more but is stopped by Kurt’s phone ringing. He doesn’t recognize the number but answers anyway. 

“Hello?” 

Like Santana, Kurt goes to his bedroom to take the call. With so little privacy in the loft, the roommates had taken to dealing with personal matters in their bedrooms. 

“I was told you were waiting for a call from me.” 

“Blaine?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah, it’s Blaine. I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier,” he says. “Truth is I didn’t want to seem overeager but Sam told me I was being an idiot by waiting.” 

“Not your smartest idea, I agree. But I’m glad you called, I was starting to worry it had been a one-time thing.” 

“No, definitely not,” Blaine assures him. “I really enjoyed spending time with you, Kurt.” 

“Me too.” Kurt smiles. 

“How have you been?” 

The two get caught up on the last few days since they saw one another. They talk about school starting up in a few weeks and what classes they’ll be enrolled in. It turns out they share a screen performance class this semester and they both have promising auditions for off-Broadway shows coming up. 

“I’m still waiting for the call but I only just auditioned this past weekend,” Blaine explains. “I actually got my callback on Saturday that’s why I left when I did. They wanted me to come in right away to do a second read through.” 

“That’s incredible,” Kurt replies. “I actually have an audition myself this Friday.” 

“Good luck, I’m sure they’ll love you.” 

“I have no doubt that you’ll get the part.” 

“Thanks, a guy can hope,” Blaine sighs. “Did you pick a song yet?” 

“Rachel, Santana, and I decided on Being Alive.” 

“An amazing choice.” 

“What did you sing for your callback?” 

“Something’s Coming,” Blaine tells him. “I’m a sucker for West Side Story.” 

“Such a good song too.” 

“I thought so.” Blaine pauses. “Uh, Kurt. I hate to hang up but it’s closing in on midnight and I have an early morning.” 

“Have we been talking that long?” 

Kurt hadn’t even noticed the quieting of the loft. 

“I guess so. I’m surprised Sam didn’t say something to me.” 

“I’m shocked the girls didn’t either,” Kurt says. 

“Goodnight, Kurt.” 

“Goodnight, Blaine.” 

It’s only when they hung up that Kurt realizes they still didn’t make plans to get together. After talking over the phone for a few hours, Kurt didn’t have any doubts that he’d see Blaine again. 

 

Work is slow the following day. Isabelle is out sick so Kurt gives her usual latte to Amber. The two of them work tirelessly through the phone calls, cancelations, and meetings without their boss. Not quite hungry enough for lunch, Kurt lets Amber take her break first. Once she disappears, the phones stop. Kurt takes a breather and starts organizing the planner for Isabelle’s return, hopefully, tomorrow. 

Riley, another assistant, drops off more files and issue ideas for Kurt to sort through. He becomes so involved he doesn’t notice Amber’s return with a fresh coffee for him and herself. 

“It’s a non-fat mocha,” she says. 

“You’re the best!” he tells her, pecking her cheek. 

“I know.” 

Amber hops right back into her job of answering phone calls. 

“Kurt, line two for you.”

“Hello, Isabelle Wright’s office. Kurt Hummel speaking, what can I help you with today?”

“Hey Kurt, it’s Natalia again. I know my sister isn’t in today, in fact, I’m in charge of making her soup and making sure she’s getting the right meds.” 

“I hope she’s feeling better.” 

“Izzy says thanks but she still isn’t back to her normal self yet,” Natalia informs him. “Anyway, I’m calling to ask if you can come in earlier on Friday for the audition. With Izzy’s unexpected illness, she’ll need you to come in the office on Friday around 2 o’clock.” 

“Okay, can I ask why she’ll need me?” 

“She wants you to reschedule Marcus for Friday at 2:30.” 

“Will do,” Kurt says, jotting that down on a sticky note. “And I can come in earlier for the audition, what time?” 

“Say 10 o’clock?” 

“10 it is.” 

“See you then! Izzy says goodbye.” 

“Tell her I’ll see her tomorrow!” 

Once the call ends, Amber is all over Kurt for details. “An audition! How exciting!” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve been on stage not for school so I’m a little nervous.” 

“Kurt! You’re amazing, I’ve been to our work Karaoke nights.” Amber crosses her arms. “And that’s you singing drunk too and you’re still damn talented.” 

“This is off-Broadway. It’s not just for fun, it’s for real. It could get me noticed and finally in the spotlight.” 

“You’ll find the spotlight, Kurt. You always managed to shine,” Amber tells him. 

“Amber?” Kurt calls out as she walks back to her desk. “Why don’t we hang out more outside work?” 

“Because you’ve never asked, dummy.” She smiles. 

“Want to do something this weekend? I’ll either be celebrating or drinking to forget. Either way, we get drunk.” 

“Drinking with Kurt Hummel, count me in!” 

Kurt hopes Rachel won’t mind adding one more to their night out she promised him. Knowing Rachel, she’ll be excited to show off her own talent to fresh ears. Kurt half-smiles at the thought and finds himself looking at his cell phone. Maybe Sam and Blaine could tag along as well. 

Thankfully, Isabelle is in the office the next day. Everything that needed her opinion is tattled first and delivered to the right people. All the folders Kurt organized are sorted through and sent off. Meetings from yesterday are had today so Kurt spends half the day writing notes and the other half running errands for his boss. His lunch break is cut short and he barely eats his sandwich before scrambling back to his desk. He made appearances in meetings, in the designer’s room, at the photoshoots, and in the fashion closet. Once he gets home, he just wants to sit and relax but of course, Rachel comes storming in asking him why he isn’t prepping for his audition tomorrow morning. An audition Kurt completely forgot about. 

“Shit! What am I going to wear?” he shouts, rushing into his room. 

Despite pulling the privacy curtain shut, Rachel follows. She sits cross-legged on his bed as Kurt pulls out possible outfit choices. They veto all of them. 

“I need to go shopping.” 

“No, you need to call Isabelle and get access to the Vogue closet,” Rachel says. 

“You’re right. Where’s my phone?” 

“Here!” Rachel cheers, handing over the device and demanding it be put on speaker. 

Instead of dialing his boss, Kurt calls his favorite fabric store much to Rachel’s shock. 

“Hey Calum, you guys close at seven right?” Kurt asks. “Awesome, can you put some things on hold for me to pick up in an hour?” 

Kurt lists several fabrics that he’ll need before hanging up and sliding his shoes back on. 

“Come on, Rach. We have an outfit to make.” 

He pulls Rachel up off the bed and out the door to the subway. This was no ending, this was a glorious beginning to a new and improved Kurt Hummel.


	6. And all at Once, I’ve Been Waiting, Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of exciting things happening for Kurt in this chapter

Kurt has fallen asleep at his desk when Santana comes in from her closing shift so she wakes him long enough to force him into bed. At eight o’clock, Kurt’s alarm blares in an empty apartment. Rachel is already at work as is Santana because she’s been picking up as many shifts as she can to save money for the honeymoon. Kurt stumbles into the shower, perfects his hair, and tries on his outfit. 

The black skinny jeans are his favorite pair and his Doc Martins are a must. His shirt, however, adds a little something to his confidence. It’s a pale shade of blue, which brings out his eyes, with two stripes of leather on either side of the buttons. He leaves the top three buttons undone exposing enough of his collarbone, which is now free of hickeys thankfully, to show off an ascot. This ascot is also homemade. It’s a shade darker than Kurt’s shirt with small, white dots covering the soft fabric. 

He stands in front of his full-length mirror. “It’s perfect.” 

Kurt checks the time and he has plenty to grab a bagel and coffee on his way to the theater. When he reaches the theater a text comes in from Rachel. 

Rachel: You’re going to kill this audition!

Kurt: I know I am

Rachel: That’s what I like to hear, Kurt

To his surprise, a text comes in from Santana as well. 

Santana: Good luck, Hummel. 

Kurt: Thank you, Santana. That means a lot coming from you. 

Santana: Whatevs, just don’t cry if you don’t get it.

With a deep breath, Kurt pulls open the theater’s front door. Inside, there are red carpets leading into the main room. He pulls open another set of doors finding the stage lit up and a line of people in the audience. One stands and greets him with a large smile. 

“Kurt!” Natalia’s voice bounces off the theater’s walls. “Welcome.” 

“Thank you. Where, um—”

“Right up on stage. You’re the first and only audition today.” 

“No pressure,” he murmurs to himself. 

Kurt leaves his satchel by the piano and walks to the middle of the stage to face the rows of chairs. 

“What will you be singing for us today?” A man asks. 

“Being Alive,” he replies. 

The judges nod and Natalia gives him two thumbs up with a giant smile. 

_“Someone to hold me too close._  
Someone to hurt me too deep.  
Someone to sit in my chair,  
And ruin my sleep,  
And make me aware,  
Of being alive.  
Being alive.” __

__As the song takes over, Kurt gets lost in the lyrics and closes his eyes until there are no words left to be sung. He stares out to the four people in the audience. Natalia looks like a proud parent but she doesn’t say a word._ _

__“Very good, Mr. Hummel. Can you read for the role of Benjamin?”_ _

__“Yes,” Kurt nods, walking over to his bag to grab his copy of the script. “Which scene?”_ _

__“Let’s start from the beginning. Act I, scene one.” Malcolm suggests._ _

__Kurt hadn’t even noticed that Natalia’s husband was sitting beside her._ _

__“Um, isn’t Daniel also in this scene?” Kurt asks, wondering if he’ll be getting a scene partner._ _

__“Yes, our Daniel has been cast already. He should be here any minute to read with you,” Natalia informs him._ _

__As if on cue, a man walks through the doors. “Sorry, I’m late. My ballet class ran over.”_ _

__To Kurt’s surprise, he knows the man playing Daniel. Once he reaches the stage, script in hand, he looks up at Kurt._ _

__“Hi Blaine,” Kurt greets._ _

__“Hi Kurt,” Blaine says._ _

__“Scene one,” Natalia reminds them._ _

__“Right.” Blaine looks at his script and gets right into character._ _

__The opening scene begins with the two main characters sitting under a tree their sides touching so Blaine and Kurt sit with their legs hanging over the edge of the stage side by side. They move through the scene effortlessly and when it concludes, Blaine helps Kurt stand up._ _

__“We will be in touch, Mr. Hummel.” The other woman says._ _

__“Thank you for your time.”_ _

__Natalia pulls Kurt aside as he gathers his things. “You did great! Tell Izzy, I say hi.” Then, she disappears backstage._ _

__Blaine comes up to him next, patting his shoulder._ _

__“Fancy seeing you here,” he greets._ _

__“Yeah, congrats on landing the role.”_ _

__“Thank you. I was going to call you tonight to tell you but it seems I don’t have to now.”_ _

__“When did you find out?”_ _

__“This morning actually, they asked me to come in to read with…well…you.”_ _

__“Funny how the world works sometimes.”_ _

__“Can I walk you to the subway?” Blaine extends his arm._ _

__“You may,” Kurt says, lopping his arm with Blaine’s._ _

__“Where are you heading?” Blaine asks._ _

__“I actually have to go in the office for a few hours. Important meeting that I can’t afford to miss. How about you?”_ _

__“Home, I guess. I just came from my ballet class and my next class isn’t until seven.”_ _

__Kurt chooses his next words carefully. “Would you like to get coffee with me after I’m finished with work?”_ _

__“I’d love that,” Blaine says._ _

__Unfortunately, the boys get on separate subway lines. Kurt arrives at the office greeted by Amber. “Thank goodness, you’re here! First, Isabelle moved the meeting up. It starts in ten minutes. Second, how was the audition?”_ _

__“Okay and amazing! I thought it went really well but we’ll see if I get a callback or not.”_ _

__The ride in the elevator is short. Amber goes right back to her desk and Kurt goes directly to Isabelle’s office. “Big important meeting?”_ _

__“Yes, sit.”_ _

__“Shouldn’t we go to the conference room or—”_ _

__Isabelle cuts him off. “No, this meeting is for you.”_ _

__“Alright,” Kurt says, sitting down and crossing his legs._ _

__He can’t imagine there’s anything Isabelle could tell him that couldn’t wait until Monday._ _

__“Since the launch party was such a huge success, I think you deserve a reward for all the hard work you’ve put forth for Vogue.com. After two faithful years as my assistant, I want to gift you with this opportunity. As you know, we’ve offered Sam Evans a job, which he has yet to accept or reject. I want to offer you a similar job.”_ _

__“You want me to model for Vogue?” Kurt asks in disbelief._ _

__“Not exactly, we want you to model and design for Vogue.”_ _

__“Pardon?”_ _

__“It would only be one shoot for the next issue and obviously you’d get to pick the models and designs but I get final say on everything and everyone you choose,” Isabelle explains. “I want to give you as much free range as possible for this project.”_ _

__Kurt sits in shock. A full shoot just for him. Could this day get any better? A successful audition, Blaine, a model/designer job at Vogue.com, how could this be real?_ _

__“I know this is a lot to take in, especially today. How did the audition go by the way?”_ _

__“Natalia says hi and I think it went incredibly well.”_ _

__“That’s great, Kurt. I knew you were destined for good things.”_ _

__“Is this all?”_ _

__“Oh yeah, that’s it. See you Monday, enjoy the weekend!”_ _

__Kurt barely manages a ‘you too’ before walking out. He has the sense to text Blaine to see what time works best for him. Then, he sends a group message to his roommates about the audition._ _

__Kurt: Went well, discuss over dinner_ _

__Rachel: YES KURT! I’m sure you’ll get a callback in no time_ _

__Santana: Berry’s right, they’d be crazy to not call you_ _

__Kurt: Thanks, girls! See you both tonight_ _

__Amber grabs his attention before he leaves for the day._ _

__“What happened in there?”_ _

__“Isabelle wants me to design a line for Vogue and model it.” Kurt shrugs._ _

__“Really? That’s insane, congrats!”_ _

__“She wants me to design and model,” Kurt repeats as this news sinks in. “Oh god, I have to design and model for Vogue.com.”_ _

__He grabs Amber’s shoulders. “What am I going to do?”_ _

__“Um, design and model for Vogue.com?” she offers._ _

__“That’s a lot of pressure. I have work to do.” Kurt presses the elevator button a little too aggressively._ _

__Amber waves to him as the doors close with a confused smile._ _

__Kurt returns to an empty apartment, which is odd considering Santana got off work an hour ago. Maybe she stopped to get lunch somewhere? He knew Rachel was probably at the theater already. She usually went from the Spotlight dinner to the theater before crashing on the apartment couch with her head in Kurt lap and he ran his fingers through her knotty hair. Kurt tugs the curtain of his bedroom shut and grabs his sketchbook. There are several looks he’d been messing around with the last couple months but nothing seemed quite right so he never made them. Now looking back on those sketches, he finds no inspiration. Instead of falling into his bed for a nap, Kurt decides to put his sketchbook in his satchel and go down the street to his favorite coffee shop. On his way out the door his phone vibrates. It’s Blaine._ _

__Blaine: How about now?_ _

__Kurt: Meet me at Aeropress on the corner of Bushwick and Gates Ave_ _

__Blaine: See you in fifteen._ _

__Kurt walks to the coffee shop and orders his usual non-fat mocha. While he waits, he looks for an available table preferably by a window. His name is called so he thanks the barista and chooses a table in the corner where he can look out the window for Blaine. Kurt hooks his satchel on the back of the chair and takes out his sketchbook and a few pencils._ _

__Being in a different environment does wonders for his creativity. Starting on a clean page, Kurt starts with the figure of a male model. He sketches a long coat with large square buttons. Underneath the coat, a formfitting knit sweater, and hemmed trousers. When he finished the clothing, Kurt finds himself adding curly hair to the model’s head._ _

__“Hey Kurt, what’re you drawing?”_ _

__Kurt looks up to find Blaine occupying the seat across from him. Quickly, he slams the sketchbook shut._ _

__“It’s just for work.”_ _

__Blaine asks how the big meeting went as he stirs some sugar into his coffee. His voice sounds far away but Kurt is answering the question instinctively. Another part of Kurt is staring at Blaine’s gelled curls and wondering why the model he just drew took on such a familiar trait._ _


	7. You are the One I Have Been Waiting, Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to warn my readers that I'm going back to school tomorrow so my time to write will decrease significantly, I make no promises to keep posting daily but I will promise to finish this story. I'm not going to leave you hanging on forever, there will be an ending. But college is stressful and as an English major, I have papers and stories for class that will take prior over my personal stories I'm working on. This may be the last chapter for a while so please bear with me! For now, enjoy chapter 7!!

Once the sketchbook is safely tucked back into Kurt’s satchel, his drawing of a certain male model is hidden. A secret to be discussed thoroughly with himself alone later tonight.

“So, tell me about getting the part of Daniel. You must be thrilled?” 

“Yeah, it’s an awesome opportunity. I’m so used to the waiting and never hearing anything for weeks only to find that someone else was cast.” 

“But we’ve love to have you in the chorus,” Kurt quotes. “It’s a phrase I’ve heard one too many times.” 

“Same. Getting Daniel is a dream. It’s not a lead role but it’s a role.” 

“Daniel is a decent role. He’s probably the third male lead,” Kurt says. 

“Either him or Benjamin.” Blaine nods. “How do you feel about your audition?”

“Pretty good, actually. It helped that I knew my scene partner,” Kurt teases. 

“Oh yeah,” Blaine smirks. “Should I be worried? Is he going to be my competition?” 

“Competition for what?” Kurt asks, taking a sip of coffee. 

“I’d like to say your heart but that feels cheesy.” 

Still, Kurt almost chokes on his drink. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean, I thought it was fairly obvious that I liked you after we fell into bed together…several times.” 

Kurt licks his lips. “What exactly do you want from me?” 

“Dates, hand holding as we walk down the street, kisses whenever I want, late night phone calls about our days, movie nights and weekend sleepovers…” Blaine trails off, staring dreamily at Kurt. 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand across the table. “How about a date first?” 

“Tomorrow?” Blaine asks. 

“Eager but I was thinking tonight?” 

“Eagerer still but okay.” 

“There’s a late night movie at the revival theater every Friday. This week it’s Mary Poppins.” 

Blaine smiles. “I can meet you there at ten,” Kurt suggests. 

“Sounds like a perfect first date.” 

After they laid out their plans for tonight, the conversation moves swiftly. NYADA comes up and it leads to Kurt asking, “How did we not meet before the Vogue.com launch?” 

“I wondered the same thing the night we met. I mean, you know Sam and I know Rachel. Why didn’t our paths cross?” 

“And we both go to the same school. NYADA isn’t that big.” 

“Plus, we both live in Ohio. Westerville and Lima aren’t that far away and I moved to Lima. We could’ve seen each other before I moved to New York.” 

“All these missed chances,” Kurt replies. “Do you think our friends deliberately separated us?” 

“No way, Sam would never…” Blaine trails off. 

“But Rachel would!” They both exclaim. 

“Why though?” Kurt questions. “She’d have to have a good reason.” 

“Something to do with her stardom,” Blaine points out. 

“And she’d know to separate us at school as well as Lima and New York. She’d also know about Sam being your roommate.” 

“And you only reconnected with Sam because of the Southern shoot despite his being in New York.” 

“True, I lost touch with him after Mercedes left.” 

“That was really hard on him,” Blaine sighs. 

“I know it was, it was hard for her too. It sucked being in the middle of their breakup.” 

“I can only imagine.” 

“So why did Rachel keep us apart?” 

Blaine finishes off his coffee. “I have no idea but I do know in order to seek revenge we can’t let her know we’ve met in any way.” 

“You’re right. Until we solve this, we need to keep our relationship under lock and key.” 

“We didn’t meet at Vogue.” 

“Or at my audition.” 

“And we most certainly don’t have a date tonight at ten.” 

“Absolutely not,” Kurt agrees. “So, why am I leaving the apartment at ten tonight?” 

“You aren’t, you have to leave at eight because a coworker called and needs your help with a design.” 

“And pray tell, what am I doing for two hours before I go see Mary Poppins?” 

“Hanging at my apartment for coffee and cheesecake?” Blaine offers. “Sam has a date tonight too.” 

“Text me the address and I’ll see you at eight.” 

Kurt and Blaine order two more coffees to go. Blaine insists on paying for both but Kurt puts in an order for Rachel and pays for hers alone. They said goodbye with a soft kiss on the subway when Kurt’s stop comes up before Blaine’s. 

Kurt’s hunch that Rachel would be home when he arrived was corrected. She was seated on the sofa surrounded by scripts with a pink highlighter between her teeth and a green one tucked behind her ear. 

“Rach, I got you coffee,” Kurt says, holding the cup in front of her. 

“You’re the best!” she squeals. “Thank you.” 

“Not a problem.” 

She places the pink cap back on the highlighter. “Can we talk audition or does it have to wait?” 

“We need to wait for Santana to come home. I’m not leaving her out again, that didn’t go well last time,” Kurt tells her. “Plus, I want to shower and get some work done.” 

“O-kay,” Rachel says, with a roll of her eyes. 

Rachel’s impatience would bite her in the butt one of these days. As Kurt starts removing layers of clothing, he remembers his lie. 

“Oh and Rachel! I need to see a coworker tonight after dinner. I’ll be gone for a few hours.” 

“What happened?” she asks from the living room. 

“Something about needing to redesign a whole line. I missed the actual drama because of my audition but I need to go help.” 

“Well, we won’t wait up for you then,” she replies. “Are you coming home after?” 

“I don’t know!” he shouts back. 

_If all goes well, I won’t be back until Saturday. ___

__At the dinner table, Santana asks the first question. “Spill, Hummel. How did it go?”_ _

__Quickly swallowing his food, Kurt answers. “Really well, Being Alive was the perfect choice.”_ _

__Rachel beams and hits Kurt’s shoulder playfully._ _

__“And my scene test…Benjamin’s written in a way that makes it easy to slip into character. It’s like he was written for me.”_ _

__“How so?” Rachel asks._ _

__“Well, he’s gay. Check. He’s 20. Check. Benjamin is looking for love. Check. He’s also smart and handsome and….”_ _

__“Modest?” Santana adds._ _

__Kurt rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I feel really good about the audition. We’ll just have to wait and see if I get a callback.”_ _

__Rachel collects the empty plates and loads the dishwasher. “You’ll get a call,” she says, leaning against the counter._ _

__“Now, I know you have to help out a coworker but we need to discuss tomorrow night.”_ _

__“What’s tomorrow night?” Santana spins around to glare at Rachel._ _

__Santana did not like to be kept in the dark._ _

__“We are taking Kurt here to a club and he’s going home with someone!” Rachel claps her hands together._ _

__"Oh, about that…”_ _

__“NO! You can’t back out, you promised me.”_ _

__“Not backing out, just letting you know I invited my coworker, Amber. I’ll have to double check with her but I’m sure she’s still up for it.”_ _

__“Good, now Santana…you’re in right?”_ _

__“Of course. Dancing and drinking, I’m all over it.”_ _

__“Maybe I’ll invite Sam too,” Kurt suggests._ _

__“Yeah! It’ll be nice to see him again,” Rachel says, enthusiastically._ _

__“Alright, I’ll make some calls on my way out.”_ _

__“Great!” Rachel calls after him._ _

__“You should tell him,” Santana says._ _

__Kurt doesn’t stick around to find out what he needs to be told not wanting to be late to Blaine’s. As a certified worrier, Kurt checks Blaine’s address three times to make sure he’s standing at the right apartment building before pressing the buzzer._ _

__“It’s Kurt,” he says._ _

__“Come on up, Sam just left for the night.”_ _

__The stairs aren’t bad as there are only three flights. Blaine is opening the apartment door as soon as Kurt raises a fist to knock._ _

__“Oh hey!” he exclaims. “I promised Sam I’d take the trash out. You’re welcome to go inside and make yourself at home.”_ _

__Blaine walks down the hall and Kurt goes inside. The door stays open while Kurt takes in the décor. It’s clear to Kurt that Blaine has cleaned up. If Kurt remembers correctly, Sam was not the neatest person at McKinley. Especially since Kurt once, albeit briefly, shared a house with the boy. When the door shuts, Kurt jumps a bit startled._ _

__“Are you hungry?” Blaine asks._ _

__“No, I’m fine. Could I have a glass of water though?”_ _

__“Sure.” Blaine goes right into the kitchen and fills two glasses._ _

__The boys head for the living room and sit together on the couch._ _

__“You look amazing by the way.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Kurt blushes. “You do too.”_ _

__Blaine just smiles at him, his cheeks pink as well._ _

__“Do you want to watch something or talk or…”_ _

__“Or?” Kurt asks, leaning forward._ _

__“Or?” Blaine echoes before pressing their lips together._ _

__Ten minutes later, Kurt is seated on Blaine’s lap undoing his bowtie._ _

__“I hate to pull apart a perfected outfit but…” Kurt kisses Blaine’s jawline. “I can’t kiss you properly with all your buttons done.”_ _

__“No complaints here,” Blaine replies, moving his hand down Kurt’s back._ _

__They don’t spend the entirety of their two hours making out. There’s a twenty minute cooling off period before they straighten their outfits and hair in order to make it to Mary Poppins on time. Luckily, they do arrive to see the movie. The tickets are inexpensive and Kurt insists on paying since he asked Blaine out promising next time Blaine could pay for their date. Once the settled into their seats, Blaine offers to buy popcorn._ _

__Kurt is half watching the previews and half watching the crowd. The lights aren’t dimmed yet so he can see the groups of friends, couples on dates, and even some single civilians minding their business and waiting for the classic movie to begin. As he looks over the crowd, he sees a familiar head of blond. However, Blaine’s return disrupts him._ _

__“There was, like, no line whatsoever,” Blaine informs him._ _

__“That’s odd.” Kurt takes a handful of popcorn. “Don’t let me eat it all before the movie.”_ _

__“I’ll try.”_ _

__“Blaine.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Four rows ahead of us and two seats in. Whose head is that?”_ _

__“The blond…shit,” Blaine swears. “That’s Sam.”_ _

__“Correct and you know who’s seated beside him?”_ _

__“That’s…”_ _

__“Yup, one Rachel Berry.”_ _

__“You’ve got be kidding me,” Blaine says, pulling out his phone._ _

__“You’re not going to text him, are you?’_ _

__“No way,” Blaine assures. “I’m taking their photo for proof and blackmail if necessary. This is obviously the reason Rachel separated us. She didn’t want her secret relationship to be discovered. My only question is why hide it?”_ _

__“Because she’s had issues in the past with boyfriends and everyone always seems to judge her every move once she’s in a relationship. If it’s a secret, no judgments and she won’t feel pressured.”_ _

__“People judge her for her boyfriend?”_ _

__“Big time, with all the drama that surrounded her and Finn, her and Puck back home. Then, the Brody drama. It makes sense that she’d want a boyfriend to herself for a while,” Kurt explains._ _

__“But a whole year of not telling anyone seems excessive.”_ _

__“Who says it’s been a year? Who’s to say if the two of us would’ve met as soon as you arrived in the city?”_ _

__“That’s true,” Blaine agrees. “But they have probably been dating for six months at least.”_ _

__“Now what do we do?”_ _

__“Right now? We watch Mary Poppins and we wait for them to tell us the truth,” Blaine says._ _

__The lights start to dim as Kurt leans over to peck Blaine’s cheek._ _


	8. Late in the Night, the City's Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for a hot minute...college is kicking my ass but here's a chapter!

Holding hands wasn’t foreign to Kurt. He’d held Rachel’s hand many times while walking the streets of New York. When Blaine offered his hand to Kurt it was, is, different. Walking along the sidewalks, their hands swinging between them wasn’t at all like holding hands with Rachel. 

There was this constant stream of heat rushing up his arm. Blaine would squeeze his hand slightly ever so often as if to make sure Kurt was real and with him. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time he looked down at their hands intertwined. These were all new additions to hand-holding yet no one but Blaine and Kurt seemed to notice. 

They weren’t the only couple walking down the streets but no one paid them any attention. This wasn’t Ohio after all. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Blaine asks. “Are the girls expecting you back?” 

“Rachel said they wouldn’t wait up for me.” 

“So, if I asked you to come back to my place…” 

“I’d say absolutely,” Kurt replies. 

Suddenly, their pace becomes quicker. Blaine pulls out his keys and pushes his apartment door open. 

“Sam sent me a text on the walk back. He isn’t coming home tonight.” 

“Maybe we should’ve gone to my place. Could’ve caught them in the act.” 

“This is better, trust me.” 

Blaine pulls Kurt into his bedroom. Before Kurt has the chance to look around, he’s sitting on the bed with Blaine in his lap unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Are you sure we aren’t moving too quickly? This relationship is fairly new,” Kurt asks. 

“Do you want to slow down?” Blaine questions, kissing Kurt’s neck. 

“Not really.” 

“Then, no. I think we’re moving at the right speed for us.” Blaine stops and looks up at him, “If either of us feels this is moving too fast, we’ll say so and slow down, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, pulling Blaine’s lips to his. 

 

The next morning, Blaine wakes up tangled around Kurt. His head pressed against Kurt’s naked chest and Kurt’s arms around his waist. Their feet and legs twisted together beneath the sheets. Blaine feels Kurt sketch and yawn. He looks up at the boy and pulls away in order to see his face. 

“Morning.” 

“Good morning,” Kurt replies. 

Blaine sits up and cups Kurt’s face bringing their lips together. 

“This relationship is more serious than I thought,” Kurt says. 

“How so?” 

“We’ve passed the stage of caring about morning breath.” 

Blaine falls back against the bed with laughter. 

“Blaine! You better not be laughing at yourself again because I thought we agreed it was…” Sam opens the bedroom door finding the two boys covered only by a thin sheet. “Weird.” 

“Hi Kurt,” Sam greets. 

“Sam.” Kurt nods, pulling his lips into his mouth. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Sam ducks back out of the room and closes the door. 

“I guess, the cat’s out of the bag then, huh?” 

“You think?” Kurt teases. 

The two shower—separately for Sam’s sake—and get dressed. Kurt ends up wearing his clothes from the night before so he doesn’t get questioned at home for wearing Blaine’s things. If he was staying with a coworker as he told his roommates Kurt would return in his own clothes, not borrowed ones. When Kurt leaves Blaine’s room, he hears Sam and Blaine talking in the kitchen. 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me it was Kurt you were hooking up with?” 

“It’s not hooking up, Sam.” 

Ignoring Blaine’s correction, Sam continues, “Not sure if I need to give you the talk for sleeping with my friend or give Kurt the talk for sleeping with my friend.” 

“I’d hope at this point we’re more than just friends Sam,” Blaine sighs. 

“Yeah, I consider you my best friend, Blaine. But I’ve known Kurt way longer.” 

“How about neither of us gets the talk?” Blaine suggests. 

“Or both of you!” Sam decides. 

Great, Kurt thinks, rolling his eyes. 

He enters the kitchen with a smile and Blaine offers him a stack of pancakes, which he accepts. Kurt expects Sam to start warning both of them to not break each other’s hearts right away instead he finds Sam with a mouthful of pancakes. Ignoring the pit of worry in his stomach, Kurt eats breakfast. After Sam devours his plate of food, he speaks up. 

“Listen, I don’t want to get involve in whatever this is.” He gestures to Blaine and Kurt. “But I know if it ends badly, I’ll be dealing with two broken hearts and I don’t want that either.” 

“Sam,” Blaine warns. 

“No, Blaine. It’s true. And I don’t want to have to pick sides or anything. I know Rachel won’t want to either.” 

“You won’t have to Sam. Blaine and I would never make you choose between us if something were to go wrong,” Kurt assures. 

“Good.” Sam stands up. 

“Before you go though, I need to ask. Why haven’t Blaine and I met before if you and Rachel are both friends with us?” 

“Fate?” Sam shrugs. “That’s on the universe, not me.” 

Once Sam is out of earshot, Blaine turns to Kurt. 

“He doesn’t know anything, I know when Sam is lying.” 

“I’ll have to work on Rachel then,” Kurt says. “We knew she was the likely culprit after all.” 

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and places their joined hands on the table. 

“Do you think he’ll tell Rachel?” Kurt asks. 

“I really don’t know,” Blaine admits. 

“Guess, I better ask her before Sam spills the beans.” 

Sam shouts to tell the boys that he’s heading to the gym. 

“Hey, Sam!” Blaine calls out before he leaves. 

“Yeah?” Sam pops his head back into the kitchen. 

“Can you do Kurt and I a favor and keep this relationship to yourself? We haven’t told anyone yet and we’d like to spread the news ourselves.” 

“Of course, dude. My lips are sealed.” Sam even throws away the key for good measure. 

“Thanks, we really appreciate it.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. 

“Are you and Sam busy tonight?” 

“Um, I don’t think so. Why?” 

“Rachel is dragging me out tonight. Could you maybe happen to show up to the same bar with Sam for a night out?” 

“Text me where and when,” Blaine smirks. 

Blaine offered to walk Kurt home but they decided it was better to not risk the girls seeing them kiss outside the apartment. At least, not until Rachel and Santana knew about their relationship. 

“Good morning,” Kurt says. 

He finds his roommates sitting in the living room with coffee mugs in their hands. 

“There’s more in the pot,” Rachel says. 

“Did you fix the crisis? What was it anyway? Too much glitter?” Santana asks. “Wait! Not enough glitter?” 

“Ha-ha,” Kurt says, pouring a mug full of coffee. “It’s all fixed yes.” 

“Well, I have a shift in an hour so I’m calling the shower first.” Santana stands up and heads to the bathroom. 

Usually, Rachel would fight her to get in the shower first but today she doesn’t need to be at the theater until eleven. 

“Tell me how the redesigning really went.” Rachel pats the cushion beside her and Kurt sits. “I won’t make fun of it like Santana.” 

Not wanting to lie to her, Kurt shrugs. “Nothing to tell really. It’s fixed. I do have something I wanted to talk to you about though,” he says. 

“Okay.” Rachel turns her body toward him, ready to listen. 

Kurt almost straight up asks her about Sam but suppresses the urge to interrogate her. Instead, he celebrates his big Vogue.com news. Despite his promise to share big news with Santana first before Rachel has the chance to blab, Kurt does want the first person he tells to be someone who wouldn’t instantly insult the industry. Rachel gets how important Vogue and designing is to Kurt. No matter their faults, the two of them are best friends for a reason. 

“Eek!” Rachel exclaims. “I’m thrilled for you. And if you want me to model, you know my rehearsal schedule and I’m sure we can work something out.” 

Kurt may love Rachel to death but that doesn’t stop him from hitting her shoulder and threatening to take her Fanny wig away if she makes this moment about her. Ten minutes later, they’re found on the floor laughing and hugging throw pillows to their chests by Santana. 

“HummelBerry pillow fights are NOT about to make a comeback,” she forbids. “Last time, Berry almost broke her nose. I thought we agreed about this.” 

“You look very threatening in a towel, Santana,” Rachel says mid-giggle. 

“Don’t test me Berry,” she warns. “I can still take you in the nude and without all the razor blades in my hair.” 

She goes to change into real clothes and by the time she re-enters the living room in her Spotlight Diner uniform Kurt and Rachel have placed the pillows in their rightful spots. 

“So, I have news to tell you,” Kurt says, leaning his head against the back of the couch to look at Santana. “Isabelle is giving me a line to design for our next issue.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be great, Kurt. Just promise you won’t put any glitter in it?” 

“No promises,” he replies. 

“Well, after that anticlimactic news I’ll be leaving.” 

As she slides the loft door open, she turns to Rachel. “We’re still going out tonight?” 

Rachel nods. “Good, I need to get drunk.” 

The bar turns out to a few blocks away from Blaine and Sam’s apartment. Amber ended up meeting Kurt at the loft and the four of them went together. Kurt knew he was watching the door for Blaine and hoped he wasn’t being too obvious about it. Rachel was getting along swimmingly with Amber and Santana was getting the next round of drinks. When she said she wanted to get drunk tonight, she meant it. Kurt hasn’t seen her without a drink yet. Luckily, Santana could hold her liquor much better now than in high school. 

There was an instance where Rachel’s dads were out of town and the Glee club threw a party. Santana sobbed the whole night. Rachel was clingy as hell and wouldn’t stop leaning on people asking if they really liked her. It was like normal Rachel times a hundred. However, both girls were much better drunks nowadays. Santana was still emotional but she is at a much happier time in her life now. So far, she only cried twice. Once because her bride-to-be wasn’t in New York at the moment and again when Amber complimented her makeup, which didn’t even run after her first cry. Waterproof mascara was apparently God’s greatest gift, according to drunk Santana. Kurt’s pretty positive she doesn’t even believe in God so that made her confession slightly off-putting and laughable. 

Kurt, himself, has only had two drinks but Santana is currently handing him his third of the night. 

“Lady Hummel,” she says, presenting his drink to him. 

“Thanks.” They clink glasses and drink together. 

Amber breaks away from her conversation with Rachel to ask Kurt about his new role at Vogue.com. 

“Any ideas yet?” 

Santana has pulled Rachel to the bathroom leaving Kurt alone with his coworker. 

“Not really, I’m toying around with some old designs that I had never finished.” 

“It’s still new and Isabelle might have a theme or something for you to be inspired by. Best to wait it out until Monday so you can get some specifics,” Amber replies. 

“You may be on to something there.” Kurt takes a sip of his drink. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” 

“You sketch right?” 

“A little, it’s not a serious thing for me.” 

Amber wasn’t at Vogue.com to be a designer, she wanted to write for the magazine. Sure, his internship led Kurt to explore his love for fashion in new ways but he still wasn’t sure what he wanted out of his experience with the company. On the other hand, Amber was hoping her interning would lead to a full-time writing position.

“Do you find yourself drawing a certain body shape or figure when you do?” 

“Definitely, most of the time I’m designing clothes for myself.” 

Kurt nods. He used to do the same thing but now his drawings were looking like Blaine. Obviously, Kurt liked Blaine a lot. They were basically boyfriends although they hadn’t placed a label on their relationship yet it was certainly heading in that direction. It still seemed too early to be placing Blaine in his designs. His sketches were so personal, tightly kept inside himself. Not even Rachel or Mercedes saw his designs until Kurt would be wearing them. 

“Are you drawing anyone in particular?” She asks, very curious of Kurt’s questions. 

He trusts Amber and Kurt knows she won’t tease and dig deeper into his answer. They’re professionals still. Their friendship is still too early in development to be to be pushy about personal matters. 

“There’s this guy I’m sorta seeing and I drew something yesterday that looked like him,” Kurt explains. 

“You must really like him.” 

“I do.” 

“I wouldn’t stress about it. He’s important to you thus he shows up in your sketches. It’s like daydreaming about a crush.” Amber shrugs it off as the girls return. 

“Let’s go dance!” Amber suggests. 

“Yes!” Rachel agrees, pulling Kurt’s arm. 

Kurt quickly drowns the rest of his drink and grabs Santana. Amber leads the group to the dance floor picking a spot where the four of them can form a small circle to dance in. He isn’t sure what song is playing but it’s the perfect beat to jump and shimmy too. 

“Have you seen any cute guys yet?” Rachel shouts over the music and the noise of the crowd. “I’m standing by my vow to get you laid.” 

“You’re a great wingwoman, Rach,” Kurt replies, rolling his eyes at Amber who giggles. 

In order to satisfy Rachel, Kurt does go back to the bar and talks with a guy, who offered to buy him a drink. As long as it looked like flirting, Kurt was covered. In reality, he wasn’t interested in anything but a decent conversation. Santana ends up coming to Kurt’s rescue by bringing him back to the dancefloor fifteen minutes into their conversation. 

“He doesn’t need a setup, Berry,” Santana hisses. “Kurt está bien por su cuenta.” 

_Kurt is fine on his own. _Once Santana starting speaking Spanish, it’s time to cut her off. She only mixes the languages when she’s very angry (i.e. 2011 Nationals after “the Kiss That Missed”) or very drunk.__

__“Thank you, Santana.”_ _

__“But he’s lonely,” Rachel insists._ _

__“I’m fine,” Kurt assures. “I think we should get you two home, right Amber?”_ _

__“Absolutely,” she agrees, already pulling out her phone to order an Uber._ _

__Kurt and Amber escort the girls outside the club._ _

__“We can’t leave without you at least kissing someone,” Rachel pleads._ _

__She wasn’t completely drunk so Kurt had faith she’d get Santana to bed okay._ _

__“How about I stay with Amber and promise to go home with someone then will you go home and sleep it off?”_ _

__“Yes, but you have to pinkie swear.” Rachel extends her finger._ _

__Kurt pinkie swears with her and the girls get in the Uber to go home._ _

__“I’ll pay you back,” Kurt says._ _

__“No need. Watching your roommates’ drunk dance was payment enough.”_ _

__The pair heads back into the bar and grabs another round of drinks._ _


	9. Your Love is a Secret I’m Hoping, Dreaming, Dying to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short recap: Kurt went out with his roommates and Amber, who is his co-worker at Vogue.com. He also invited Blaine and Sam along but neither has made an appearance. Rachel and Santana have been sent home for drinking a little too much but only leave after Kurt vows to go home with someone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but my semester is finally over so I hope to be writing some more of this story in addition to the Advent! As always, enjoy!

Kurt’s back on the dancefloor twirling Amber around and swinging their bodies together. Whoever is DJ-ing tonight really knows how to select the right songs. It’s the perfect mix of 2000’s throwbacks and today’s popular hits. A few people had tried to butt into Kurt’s and Amber’s duo but they both were quick to shoo them away. Kurt had a maybe-boyfriend and Amber was too involved with school and Vogue to even think about a relationship. 

Personally, Kurt thought Amber could handle it but she insisted on staying single until she secured her career. She didn’t want a relationship to turn sour because she resented her partner for her not becoming successful. It made sense to Kurt but he was so happy with Blaine, he couldn’t imagine letting him go in order to succeed at school and work. However, there was no way Kurt would let his grades or his internship slip through his fingertips because of Blaine. 

If they were really meant to be, Blaine would understand that school and sometimes Isabelle came before him. Kurt felt that sometimes school and Vogue came before Kurt. 

“Oh my god! I love this song,” Amber exclaims. 

She tugs Kurt closer and spins him outward before pulling him back in. Kurt’s sure that he could watch Amber sing and dance to her favorite songs for hours. He’s never seen such passion from someone who wasn’t wholly dedicated to the music and Broadway paths belt out the lyrics quite like Amber was doing now. Excluding, Sam, of course. He chose to model over music but he seems happy with his choice. 

Three of Amber’s favorite songs go by before Kurt feels arms wrapping around his waist and a body pressing against his backside. 

“Hey sexy,” a breathy voice murmurs in his ear. 

Lucky, Kurt doesn’t turn around to punch the guy because he sees Sam squeezing himself in between him and Amber. Kurt moves in Blaine’s arms to face him.

“You made it.” 

“Did you doubt me?” 

His word choice reminds Kurt of their first meeting. He had asked Blaine the same question on the rooftop. 

“Not for a second,” Kurt replies, pecking his lips. 

“I was hoping to see Rachel tonight,” Blaine says. 

“Yeah, I sent her home with Santana. Both of them were too drunk to stay but Rachel made me pinkie swear to go home with someone tonight.” 

“Did she?” Blaine smirks. 

“Yep, I told her I would.” 

“So, what time are we leaving?” 

“You just got here,” Kurt chuckles. “And we have all night to spend together. Let’s get some alcohol in you and dance.” 

Kurt pulls Blaine off the dancefloor and has him do a few shots before finding Amber and Sam in the crowd. The foursome spends a good two hours together before Sam breaks away to talk to some girl. Blaine and Kurt share a worried look since they both thought Sam and Rachel were secretly dating. 

“What’s Sam’s deal?” Amber asks. 

“It’s complicated,” Kurt tells her. 

“We think he and one of our other friends are secretly dating but they’re both acting single as a front to hide it from the rest of us,” Blaine summarizes. 

“Ah, I see.” 

When Sam doesn’t immediately come back with a new number in his phone, Blaine goes over to pull him back into their circle. 

“You’re meant to be spending the night with friends not getting together with a stranger,” Blaine reminds him. 

“But you guys won’t sleep with me, she will,” Sam whined. 

“Not everything is about sex.”

“Plus, I thought you were looking for a longer relationship,” Blaine questions.

“Maybe I’m not built for commitment.” 

“Why do you say that?” Kurt asks. “You did with Mercedes, a little bit with Quinn until she cheated, Santana…and like every glee girl.” 

“Not Tina,” Sam corrects. “Or Rachel.” 

“True.” 

“I think you’re selling yourself short,” Blaine says. “You don’t want to fail so you aren’t even going to try.” 

“I agree,” Amber perks up. “I haven’t known you that long but I know guys and girls like you. It’s worth the risk of putting yourself out there for a real, loving relationship.” 

“On Monday, I’m going to ask Kimberly out,” Sam decides. 

“Good for you, Sam.” Blaine pats his back. 

“I’m going to get another round of drinks.” 

Sam walks over to the bar and this time doesn’t strike up a conversation with the nearest girl. It doesn’t take long for Sam to find the group back at a table. He delivers another round of shots.

“I’m done after this,” Kurt says. “Need to cut myself off at some point.”

“I agree, I don’t want a huge hangover tomorrow morning,” Amber replies. 

After another hour or so of chatting and a little more dancing, Amber decides she better get home so Blaine goes off to tell Sam they’re all leaving. Sam had made one last trip to the bar. Meanwhile, Kurt walks out with Amber to call her a cab. 

“So, you promised Rachel you’d be going home with someone, right?” Blaine kisses the spot behind Kurt’s ear. 

“Yes, I did.” 

Blaine responds by grabbing Kurt’s hand and the three walk back to Blaine and Sam’s shared apartment. To prove to Sam that they weren’t all about sex, Blaine and Kurt went straight to sleep. They laid together for a while talking about nonsense before giving over to their tiredness.

 

It’s Sunday when Kurt gets the call. Unfortunately, it isn’t Natalia with the news. Kurt doesn’t recognize the voice on the other line at all. She introduces herself as Amelia Franklin, co-director of the musical Kurt auditioned for a few days ago. Assuming if he’s getting a call from the co-director, Kurt figures, he must’ve done something right. 

Blaine stirs next to Kurt in bed but doesn’t move to sit up or even open his eyes. 

“We’d like to see you again,” Amelia informs him. “Callbacks are this Tuesday night. Starting at seven.” 

“Okay, thank you. I’ll see you Tuesday.” 

They end the call. 

“Who was it?” Blaine murmurs, turning his body towards Kurt. 

“Amelia Franklin,” Kurt answers.

“What’d she say?” 

“I got a callback.”

“Really?” Blaine sits up. “That’s amazing! Congrats,” he exclaims. 

Kurt pulls him upward for a kiss, which quickly becomes deeper than he meant it to be. Kisses were usually this way with Blaine. They began as innocent pecks and ended with several, or sometimes all, layers of their clothes removed. 

“As much as I want to, Sam is here still,” Kurt reminds Blaine. 

“You’re right.” Blaine flops back down on the bed. “Congratulatory sex will have to wait.” 

Before Kurt could reply, Sam knocks on the closed bedroom door. 

“Come in, Sam!” 

“Morning,” Sam greets. “I’m making waffles, do you want any?” 

“Yeah, we’ll be right out,” Kurt says. 

“Cool. Also, thanks for not keeping me up last next with sex noises. I appreciate it.” 

“You should look into getting your own place,” Kurt teases, getting out of bed to pull on some clothes. 

Blaine throws a pillow at him. In the fifteen minutes it took Kurt to get dressed, fix his hair, and brush his teeth, Blaine falls back to sleep. Despite the urge to throw the pillow back at his sleeping boyfriend, Kurt quietly leaves the bedroom to join Sam for breakfast. 

Over the last few days, Kurt had been considering his relationship with Blaine. They’ve been on dates, slept together, and have sleepovers basically every weekend but haven’t had the talk on their actual relationship status. In his mind, Kurt had a boyfriend and he needed to ask Blaine his thoughts on the matter. Or maybe he just needed to ask Blaine to officially be his boyfriend? 

Kurt finds Sam already sitting at the table with a waffle on his plate. He’s adding a pile of whipped cream and chocolate chips when Kurt sits down across from him. 

“Can you pass me the strawberries please?” Kurt asks, opting for the healthier choice spread before him. 

“Sure,” Sam says. “Not that I don’t love you but where’s my actual roommate?” 

“In bed…sleeping.” 

Sam moves to stand but Kurt pulls him back down with one look. “Don’t you dare, Sam Evans.” 

“Fine, just this once I’ll give Blaine a pass.” 

“Good, enjoy your waffle and then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Both of them dig in and aren’t graced with Blaine’s presence during breakfast. Kurt ropes himself into helping with the dishes. Sam washes and Kurt dries and puts them back in the cabinets. 

“So, have you made a decision about joining the Vogue team?” 

“I’m calling Isabelle tomorrow.” 

“To tell her….what exactly?”

“Yes.” Sam shrugs. 

“Really?” Kurt almost drops the plate he was holding but carefully places it on the counter instead. 

“Sam!” he exclaims, hugging the boy next to him. “This is so exciting! We’re going to be co-workers…kinda.” 

“It’s wild but I’m hyped for the opportunity to work for Vogue.com.” 

They finish off the last of the dishes, Kurt gathers his belongings and kisses his sleeping (hopefully) boyfriend’s forehead. He also left a note on the nightstand for him when he wakes up for the second time today. Once he gets off the subway, Kurt’s phone is ringing. His first thought is of Blaine but the caller ID lets him know it’s actually his dad. 

“Hi, dad!” 

“Kurt, I’m a little worried. Haven’t heard from you in two days.” 

“Dad, it’s been a busy weekend. I was out with friends and ended up crashing at one of their apartments. I’m not even home yet,” he explains. 

“Well, it wouldn’t kill ya to send me a text or something just to say ‘I’m still alive,’” Burt counters. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt replies, climbing the steps to the loft. “Did you call just to yell at me?” 

“No, I wanted to tell you somethin’.” 

“Okay, I’m listening.” 

Kurt pulls open the loft door. His two roommates are tucked under blankets like they spent all night in the living room. The girls are still dressed in pajamas despite it being two o’clock in the afternoon but with mugs of coffee in their hands and the weather channel playing on the television. All they receive from Kurt is a quick wave as he makes his way to his bedroom. 

“Well, I’m hoping you’ll head home to Ohio soon and visit.” 

“Any particular reason or you just miss me?’ Kurt asks, beginning to change into new clothes for the day. 

“We miss you plenty but Carole and I want to have a back-to-school family weekend like we did when you and Finn were in high school,” Burt explains. “And we haven’t seen you since July.” 

“It’s been barely a month,” Kurt reminds him. 

“But once you’re back in class, we won’t see you until the holidays.” 

“That’s probably true.” Kurt sits on the edge of his bed. “So, you’re thinking this weekend?” 

“Yeah, I have some flyer miles saved that’ll cover a one-way trip so you’ll only have to pay to get here. I’ll take care of your flight back.” 

“Okay, dad. I’ll look up flights tomorrow and let you know.” 

“Anything new with you? Jobwise? Boyfriend wise?”

“Actually, I got offered to design a line for Vogue.com and I auditioned for a new musical off-Broadway and got a callback for Tuesday.” 

“That’s great, Kurt! Proud of you, what about boyfriend wise?” 

There was a time where Kurt didn’t think he’d be able to have this kind of conversation with his dad but now Burt has become the one to initiate the boyfriend chats. 

“Nothing that you don’t already know about, dad.” 

“So, you and Blaine are still tip-toeing around one another?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

For now, Kurt was keeping his dad in the dark. What father wants to hear his son is sleeping with a guy and isn’t calling him his boyfriend? At least Kurt was maintaining his promise to not throw himself around like he didn’t matter. Blaine cared for him and he felt the same way. They just hadn’t gotten around to labeling anything quite yet. 

“Well, get to it, Kurt,” Burt says. “If Blaine won’t ask, you should.” 

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, dad.” 

“Thinking and doing are two different things. It’d be nice if you came home this weekend off the market.” 

Kurt smiles even though his dad can’t see him. 

“I’ll keep you updated,” he promises. 

“With both Blaine and your life, I hope.” 

“Of course.” 

“Let me know tomorrow about flights, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kurt replies. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, bub.” 

Kurt makes his way to the living room. 

“Daddy Hummel?” Santana asks. 

“Yeah it was my dad,” he tells her. 

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about the phone call. You did get laid last night right?” 

“And you’re calling me ‘daddy,’ gross.” Kurt fakes gags and sits next to Rachel on the couch. 

“Come on, Hummel. Give us the dirty details.” 

“But do it quietly, my head is pounding,” Rachel adds. 

“You did drink a lot last night,” Kurt says. 

“Shush, enough about my mistakes. Tell us about yours.” 

“I went home with a guy.” He shrugs. 

“And?” Santana waves her hand for him to go on. 

Kurt sighs. “Fine, I’ve been seeing someone for a few weeks.” 

“What?” They whisper-scream as to not hurt their heads more. 

“We met at the Vogue.com launch party and have been going on dates and such since we met.” 

“His name?” Rachel pushes. 

“How’s the sex?” Santana smirks. 

“Blaine and amazing.” 

“Kurt!” Rachel scolds. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us. I told you to hook up with someone because I thought you were single and lonely.” 

“Technically, Blaine and I haven’t had the boyfriend conversation yet.” 

“Don’t pull that shit with us, Hummel. We all know you’re sleeping with him and off the market despite labels.” 

Santana knew him well. Kurt was serious about Blaine no matter the label placed on their relationship. His roommates keep pulling for information but Kurt doesn’t tell them anything more than a few minor details. Like, how the morning sunlight reveals flecks of gold and green in Blaine’s eyes. Or the way Blaine always holds the door for him. And the fact that Blaine uses raspberry hair gel so much that Kurt’s hands retain the scent after he runs them through Blaine’s soft curls. 

He insists they’ll get to know him once it’s more serious and they reach the meet-the-friends stage. Kurt only gets the conversation to end when Blaine texts him. 

B: Waking up alone sucks.

K: You shouldn’t have fallen asleep again.

B: But I was tired!

K: Sounds like a personal problem

“Is that him?” Rachel asks. 

Kurt blushes. “That’s a hard yes,” Santana says. 

B: When can I see you next?

“If you’re going to start sexting, please take it to the bedroom,” Santana warns. “I can bear hearing the moaning but I don’t need to see it as well.” 

K: What are your lunch plans Wednesday?

“Santana, Blaine is a gentleman.”

“Well, the gentlemen of Lima sure did like sexting.” 

“I wouldn’t classify any boys of Lima Heights as gentlemen,” Rachel pipes in. 

B: You?

K: It’s a date

Santana simply shrugs and changes the channel thus ending the conversation. The three roommates sit and watch the latest reality show immediately pointing out flaws and picking favorites. Rachel is fond of the nerdy, brunet, Simon because he’s cute. Kurt warns her that Simon is probably gay but she won’t have it.


	10. Change My Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to school tomorrow but I already have some chapters written so maybe I'll post another part of this story a few weeks into the semester. Enjoy!

Tuesday is surprisingly busy. Kurt knows he has much more on his plate than usual with the unneeded stress of wondering how his callback had gone this morning. He came into work around eleven directly following two duets with Blaine and several scene reads with various members of the cast. Luckily, his nerves aren’t affecting his work but they seem to be getting to Amber. 

“Kurt! Have you seen my purple pen? I had it a minute ago and now it’s gone forever. It was my favorite…” 

“Here.” Kurt picks the pen up from the top of a stack of papers. “Do you need a break or?” 

“I’m fine. Just fine,” she assures. 

“Right, then can you make sure conference room two has water because Isabelle has a meeting in there in fifteen minutes?” 

“You got it.” 

While Amber goes to check on the water, Kurt does some organizing of her desk and takes some of her workload to his desk. He needed the distraction and Amber needed less stress. The two end up breaking at the same time letting the other interns take over phones as they went to grab some coffee and maybe a muffin. 

“What’s got you so worked up today, Am?” 

“I told you I’m fine,” she says, adding sugar to her coffee. 

“You’re not, so spill.” 

“Nervous energy, I guess. My sister is due today and I’m anxious for a phone call about the baby being born. Nothing yet.” 

“That’s exciting, you’ll be an aunt.”

“Yeah, I’m really happy for her. She just got married last December so the family thinks this baby is a honeymoon baby.” 

“TMI but I’m happy for you and your family.” Kurt smiles. 

“Now you spill. Why the nervous energy?” 

“It seems we are both awaiting phone calls. I had my callback this morning.”

“Ooo, exciting stuff!” Amber exclaims. “How do you think it went?” 

“I’m actually pretty confident, which is why I am so nervous. What if it went terribly wrong and I let myself down?” 

“Kurt, sweetie, you’re amazing and if they can’t see that they’re blind. Plus, plenty of other producers and directors will be around to cast you in their next big Broadway hit.” 

“That’s sweet of you to say but I’m still obsessively checking my phone every ten to fifteen minutes.” 

The two begin the walk back to the office and hop in the elevator full of people coming back from lunch breaks and a delivery boy carrying flowers. 

“I really needed that cup of coffee,” Amber says. 

“What I needed more than coffee was a break from phone calls. People really want a piece of Isabelle today.”

Amber nods in agreement as they squeeze their way past the crowd to get off on their floor. The flower deliverer seems to follow them. Kurt assumes the arrangement is for Isabelle because no one else on this floor is deserving of such a bouquet. So, he is pleasantly surprised when the man drops the vase off at his small desk. 

“You can go into her office,” Kurt tells him, logging back into his computer. 

“These are for a Kurt Hummel. I was told by the receptionist that you are him.” 

Stunned, all Kurt does is nod. 

“Sign here please,” he instructs. 

Kurt signs and thanks him before checking the card attached to the flowers. Amber is sending him questioning look while the rest of the interns watch curiously. 

**Kurt,**  
You’re amazing.   
-Blaine 

Falling back into his desk chair, Kurt feels his entire face go red and his blush creeps down to his neck. 

“What does it say?” Amber asks, stepping closer to Kurt. “Who is it from?” 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, handing the small card to her. 

Amber reads the short message and lets out an ‘awww’ noise. “You two are adorable.”

Kurt tucks the note back into the flower arrangement and moves the vase to the corner of his desk where it is less likely to be knocked into before picking up the phone and dialing Blaine’s number. 

He picks up in three rings. “Hello?” 

“Hi, this is Kurt Hummel from Vogue.com. I’m calling about the flower arrangement I received today.” 

“Oh good, it came on time. I was worried when it didn’t get there this morning.” 

“Yeah, it’s here.” 

“So, why…” Blaine trails off. 

“Do you know how adorable you are? I can’t believe you did this.” Kurt turns away from Amber, who is giving him a gushing look.

She doesn’t need to see him blush while talking to his not-boyfriend on the phone. 

“I pass this flower shop every day on my way to the theater. On a whim, I went in before your audition and order a bouquet,” Blaine explains. “You were amazing this morning but frankly I think you’re amazing all the time.” 

“You’re amazing too, you know.” 

_I’m falling in love with you,_ Kurt thinks. 

Blaine changes the subject and asks how Kurt’s day is going so far (busy but brighter with the flowers) and asking where he’d like to get lunch tomorrow. They chose a restaurant close to Vogue since Blaine is going to meet Kurt at the office. 

“I don’t want to appear clingy but I really want to see you,” Blaine tells him. 

“Tomorrow, I promise.” 

“It’s been three days and I just want to hold you.” 

“Again, one more day. I’ll give you the tightest hug I can muster.” 

“You better. We have to make up for lost time.” 

“Unfortunately, I have to get back to work.” 

“Okay, call me later if you can.” 

Kurt takes a picture of the arrangement sending the photo to the group chat he has with his roommates and sending it directly to Blaine as well. 

Rachel: Are those from BLAINE?

Santana: Hummel must be better at sex than we thought. 

Kurt: Yes, they are from Blaine.

Kurt: Fuck you, Santana

Santana: No thanks, Blaine is the only one you’ll be fucking for a while

Rachel: What a sweetheart. Kurt, you have to make this relationship official

Rachel: Santana, must you make this dirty?

Santana: It’s in my DNA

Isabelle walks by looking at the flowers and then to Kurt. She winks and goes back to her office. Immediately, she’s on the phone talking rapidly to someone. Kurt checks the time and sees he has a meeting to prep for in 30 minutes. He puts his phone down only to have it vibrate again. Instead of the crude remark from Santana that he expected to see, it’s Blaine. 

Blaine: They’re beautiful 

Kurt: Thank you again. I love them.

The rest of Kurt’s day flies by. Isabelle pulls him aside right before he starts packing up to leave. 

“So, I wanted to let you know your theme for the shoot.” 

Turns out, Amber was right for him to wait to brainstorm. He would have a theme to stick to for his designs and set. 

“Okay,” Kurt says, taking a seat in front of her. 

“This next issue is all about the end of summer fun. It’ll be coming out in late July so most of the articles are about ‘How to NOT Waste the Rest of Summer Vacay.’” 

“Right, so what should I focus on?” 

“Final beach days, by the pool, parties, hangouts, etc…” 

“Got it.” 

There aren’t any due dates yet but Kurt knows he’ll start planning out possible outfits during any free time he has this week. 

 

The subway isn’t too crowded since Kurt is leaving slightly before rush hour starts. He gets off at a different spot to pick up Thai food for dinner. When he reaches the apartment, someone is coming out the door and holds it open for Kurt and his full hands. He takes the stairs up to the third floor and knocks hoping someone is home. When the door opens, Blaine is shocked to see him. 

“I brought Thai,” Kurt says. “Surprise.” 

Blaine embraces him tightly causing Kurt to grip the bag of food tighter in his fist in fear of dropping it. He winds his arms around Blaine and squeezes. 

“I know I promised the tightest hug I could muster but with full hands, it’s quite difficult.” 

“I don’t care,” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s shoulder. “This is enough.” 

The boys end up on the living room floor covering the coffee table in take-out containers. 

“So, where’s Sam?” 

“Late shoot tonight.” 

“Not with Vogue?” 

“No, independent photographer. It’s not a model gig, it’s for an art show.” 

“He’s not nude, is he? Because I know we’ll be invited and I don’t need to see that part of Sam.” 

Blaine laughs. “As far as I know, he’ll be somewhat clothed.” 

“Good.” 

“How did you escape the girls tonight?” 

“Well, Santana has a night shift and Rachel is probably singing for hours upon end so I came here without telling them.” 

“You should text Rachel,” Blaine says, moving closer. 

“Yeah and tell her what?” 

“That you aren’t coming back tonight,” Blaine tells him, kissing up his neck. 

“Is that so?” 

“Text her.” 

As Blaine lightly bites Kurt’s collar bone, Kurt reaches for his phone to let Rachel know she shouldn’t wait up for him. 

He sighs happily. “Do you want me to let Sam know not to come home either?” 

“He won’t interrupt us tonight,” Blaine looks at the boy with him. “Told me not to expect him until 3 am at the earliest.”


	11. The Taste of Your Lips is My Idea of Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left the boys alone in Sam and Blaine's apartment with no worries of being interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week into the semester but I'm already tired. Half of being a college student is being exhausted 24/7. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!

Blaine pushes the coffee table back and lightly brings Kurt to the floor. He hovers above Kurt not wanting to put all of his weight onto him. One leg on either side of Kurt’s torso and each one of Blaine’s arms resting on either side of Kurt’s face. Their kisses leave behind a stinging sensation each time they pull away for a breath. 

It takes a while for Kurt to suggest they stop making out on the floor. 

“As much as I love kissing you, can we move somewhere more comfortable so I don’t hate myself in the morning?” Kurt asks holding Blaine’s face to prevent him from kissing. 

“Of course.” 

He stands up and offers Kurt a hand. The shorter boy leads Kurt into his bedroom but it's Kurt who pushes Blaine onto the mattress. This time Kurt has a leg on either side of Blaine and cups the boy’s face with his hands. 

“I have to ask you something,” Kurt says, kissing each cheek. 

“Yes?” Blaine breathes out. 

Kurt leaves a trail of kisses along Blaine jaw. 

“It’s rather important.” 

“More important than making out apparently,” Blaine resorts. 

He begins unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt waiting for the other boy to start speaking again. Blaine is able to pull Kurt’s belt out of its loops and toss the shirt to the floor before Kurt pulls away again from his mission to kiss every aspect of Blaine’s face. 

Blaine pushes Kurt upward and sits up. “Talk to me.” 

It takes a few deep breathes before Kurt is able to look Blaine in the eye. 

“I’ve never done this before,” he says. 

“Kurt, we’ve definitely already had sex.” Blaine arches an eyebrow. 

He slaps Blaine lightly. “Not the sex.” 

“Then what?” Blaine lets out a little laugh. “Kurt?” 

“I know we haven’t really talked about this much but I can’t continue this…” he gestures to the two of them. “…without asking you to be my boyfriend. So, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Kurt…” Blaine stares at the boy sitting shyly in his lap. “I would love nothing more than to be boyfriends.” 

The force of Kurt’s kiss knocks them against the pillows. Blaine pulls away this time and Kurt uses the opportunity to remove Blaine’s shirt. 

“I’ve been building up the courage to ask you, you know?” 

“To be boyfriends?” Kurt clarifies. 

“Yeah, for about a week.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“You mean so much to me that I wanted whatever you’d give me. I was afraid of scaring you away.” 

“Blaine, I’m a hopeless romantic. As fun as sex is, trust me sex with you is very fun, I want the date nights and sleepovers and holding hands and more. I want that _with_ you.” 

“I want that too,” he agrees. “But I only want them with you.” 

While they kiss, the boys roll over so Blaine is pressing down onto Kurt’s body. 

Blaine breaks the kiss. “Um, Kurt. I don’t know how good I am at romance but I’m pretty sure we should go on a proper date before we sleep together.” 

“Are you telling me Thai takeout and sex isn’t a date?” 

Blaine blinks once and stares at Kurt with a deadpan expression. “It may be a date but it’s not a romantic one.” 

“Maybe, it’s not traditionally romantic but we aren’t exactly a traditional relationship,” Kurt reminds him. “I mean, we slept together the first time we met. I don’t know about you but I certainly don’t put out on the first date.” 

“Vogue.com’s launch party was not a date. We didn’t even go together.” 

“My point is we don’t have a traditional start, Blaine. You and I are forging our own path here.” 

“And that path includes Thai food and sex?” 

“Yes!” Kurt exclaims. 

“But…romance.” Blaine pouts. “You deserve it, Kurt Hummel and I plan to deliver.” 

“Fine.” Kurt gets off of Blaine’s lap and sits cross-legged on the bed. “What do you have in mind?” 

Blaine smiles and for the second time offers Kurt a hand. 

“You’re going to want to put your shirt back on first,” he teases. 

“Right back at you, _boyfriend_.” 

“I could get used to you calling me your boyfriend,” Blaine says, planting another kiss on Kurt’s lips. 

Once the boys have straightened their clothes and put on their shoes, Blaine realizes they should put their Thai leftovers in the fridge before going anywhere. So, they clean the apartment up a little before locking up and hailing a cab. 

New York is always nonstop so it’s unsurprising to find the streets still jammed packed. Kurt doesn’t recognize the address Blaine rattles off to the cabbie but as a true taxi driver does she knows exactly where to go. Being in such a small space with his boyfriend becomes increasingly difficult the longer they sit in traffic. Kurt’s pants are still tight since they didn’t get any release earlier. His eyes are drawn to the movements beside him because every two minutes Blaine is shifting his legs. 

“Remember,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear. “You are the one who said romance trumped sex.” 

The cabbie pulls over and lets the two of them out. Blaine insists on paying for the fair since he asked Kurt on the date. 

“Did you actually ask me out though?” Kurt questions. “I know I asked you to be my boyfriend but…was I asked out on a date?” He smirks. 

“I told you we had to date before sex.” 

“Ah, told not asked. You basically pulled me from your bed to leave.” 

“Fine, Kurt Hummel will you go on a date with me?” Blaine pouts and widens his eyes.

“I’ll need to think about it. I’m a busy man and—“ 

He is cut off by a quick kiss on the lips, which he eagerly responds to sighing as Blaine deepens it. 

“How about now?” 

“If more kisses are included, I can’t say no.” 

“I promise, kisses are included.” 

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and begins walking down the sidewalk. “This place may not seem like much to the average New Yorker but it means a lot to me.” 

The couple stands outside of a brownstone. Blaine sits down on the steps leading up to the front door and pats the spot next to him. Taking the hint to sit, Kurt does and presses his leg against his boyfriend’s. 

“Tell me about it,” Kurt 

“Did you know most brownstones were built in the 1800’s? And they’re actually brick with stone facings.” Blaine turns to Kurt. 

“I did not know that,” Kurt admits. “But I wanted to know why this brownstone is significant to you.” 

Blaine swallows. “Right.” 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and fiddles with the watch on his wrist. Blaine sees his finger trace the face of the watch. 

“I have a brother, an older brother,” Blaine starts. “You probably know him actually, his name is Cooper and he’s the—”

“—guy from the credit score commercials,” Kurt finishes. “I loved those ads.” 

“Yeah, that’s Coop.” Blaine moves his gaze from Kurt’s hands to his face. “Anyway, when I first moved to New York, Coop was here. He helped Sam and I pick our apartment and moved our stuff in. He tried to assist us in decorating but he’s never had the best interior designing skills. You should’ve seen his childhood bedroom—disaster.” 

The street is so quiet, Kurt hears Blaine’s breathing. Kurt squeezes their joined hands, Blaine wonders if Kurt can hear his heart.

“Coop and I weren’t the closest growing up. He likes to blame our age gap but I think we just had different personalities.” 

“My brother and I weren’t always close either despite being close in age. Go on,” Kurt urges. 

“We grew together once I finished high school and moved here. We’re much better now than ever before. Not important to the brownstone though.” 

Kurt smiles at the slight frustration in Blaine’s tone. 

“The day we moved in, Cooper took me here. We just sat together on these steps and talked. He kept telling me how expensive these houses are and how wealthy the neighborhood is here. He has always wanted to be rich and famous. I was so sure he was going to tell me that he was going to be rich enough someday to own one but he didn’t.” 

“What did he tell you?” 

“He told me, someday I’d be picking out a brownstone with my husband.” 

It’s a sweet story but Kurt is still unsure as to why Blaine brought him here for their first official date. 

“He said it so matter-of-fact and casually. Like, he could see my future. None of my family had really accepted my sexuality fully until that moment. Sure, my parents weren’t going to kick me out of the house when I told them freshman year but they didn’t get it. They weren’t mean but they weren’t supportive either. I think both of them believed it was a phrase or I was confused and things would change.” 

Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hand and wraps an arm around him. 

“It was like, someone loved me again.’ 

He leans into Kurt and puts his head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“I brought you here because this is the first place in New York where I felt truly accepted. I got my new start here. I want us to get that same new start together.” 

Kurt’s mouth wants to speak but no words leave his tongue. A new start. 

“Okay." He nods. “A new start together.” 

They sit together a while longer listening to the quieter part of the city. Feeling the soft breeze from the trees planted along the sidewalks. Watching the lights of the brownstones turn on as more people arrived home from their jobs in the inner city. 

Kurt is the one to break the silence. “Heavy stuff for a first date, don’t you think? We really aren’t a traditional couple.” 

Thankfully, Blaine laughs. All the tension gone from his body.


	12. We Met A Few Weeks Ago

Kurt was back at work the next morning desperately awaiting his lunch hour. Not only was Blaine coming to his work for a lunch date but Kurt is also desperate to share his crazy day with his boyfriend. 

Blaine: In the lobby, am I allowed up?

Kurt: Cleared you yesterday, just show your ID to the front desk

Blaine: Ok

Isabelle is sitting in her office typing away so Kurt pops his head in and lightly taps on the glass door. 

“Kurt, how can I help you?” 

“I just wanted to let you know I’m taking my lunch break soon. Amber is out today so Katie is taking your calls while I’m gone.” 

“Ooo, Blaine is coming, isn’t he? Can I meet him?” 

His mouth opens and closes quickly. 

“Is it too soon to meet the boss even though I’m the entire reason you met?” 

“I won’t say that,” Kurt replies. 

“It was my party, my event, was it not?” 

“Yes, but you didn’t force us together. We found each other.”

“If you say so,” Isabelle brushes his comments off. “That is not the speech I’ll be giving at your wedding.” 

Kurt just chuckles and closes the door behind him. It’s the primary color that catches Kurt’s eye. Those yellow pants stick out even in Vogue.com’s headquarters. Kurt walks towards his wide-eyed boyfriend. 

“Welcome to Vogue.com, can I direct you somewhere?” The woman running the front desk asks. 

“Um, yeah. I’m here to see my boyfriend—” 

“He’s with me, Leah. Thanks.” 

“Course, Kurt. Enjoy!” 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand. “Hi,” he greets. 

“Hi.” Blaine bites his lip.

“First time at Vogue, how do you feel?” 

“Underdressed and intimidated.” 

“You’ll fit right in, then.” Kurt jokes, pulling Blaine towards his desk. 

“Let me grab some stuff and introduce you to Isabelle. If I don’t, she will definitely lie about her involvement in us getting together at our future wedding.” 

Blaine scrunches his eyebrows together. “Not sure I want to ask.” 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“Isabelle, this is my boyfriend—”

“—Blaine! So good to meet you,” Isabelle rushes around her desk to hug him. 

“Should’ve warned you, she’s a hugger.” 

“Kurt does not stop talking about you.” She beams. “Wow, you even match today. Was yellow the memo I missed?” She teases. 

“No, totally unplanned,” Kurt says.

Blaine looks at Kurt’s outfit more carefully. He has definitely seen that bowtie before but can’t place it until they are walking to the elevators. 

“That’s my bowtie, isn’t it?” 

“From our first night together, yes.” 

“You kept it.” 

“Of course. I meant to give it back to you but it’s been sitting on my nightstand for weeks now.” 

Blaine bites his lip. “You look cute wearing my clothes.” 

A blush creeps up Kurt’s neck so Blaine swiftly changes the subject. 

“I guess this is technically our second date,” Blaine says, pressing the down button on the elevator. 

“Yes, it is.” Kurt bounces on the balls of his feet when the elevator doors close. 

“Are you nervous or excited?” 

“A little of both,” Kurt tells him. 

“Care to share?” 

“I was going to wait until we got to the restaurant but I got a pretty interesting call this morning,” Kurt starts. “And I got the part.” 

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims. “That’s amazing!” 

His boyfriend pecks his lips before pulling him into a giant hug. 

“It will be an honor to share the stage with you,” Kurt says. 

“I nearly forgot we’ll be together.” Blaine backs away but they stay in one another’s arms. “I can’t wait to share the stage with my beautifully talented boyfriend.” 

Kurt chuckles and kisses him again just before the elevator lets them off. They are having lunch at one of Isabelle’s favorite takeaway places. However, they are going to eat there rather than a conference room at the office. It’s slightly busy despite it being after the regular lunch hour. 

“Kurt?” Their waitress asks. “You are only ever here to pick up.” 

“And it’s usually not just for me.” 

“Well, welcome. I’m Bella and I’ll be serving you both today. What can I grab you to drink?” 

After Bella takes their orders, Blaine is eager to know more about Kurt’s news. 

“So, tell me more about your call,” Blaine says. 

“Not much to tell. Natalia was the one who I spoke to and she was very happy to be delivering the news. I start on Monday.” 

“Rehearsals will be so much more fun together,” Blaine comments. “I’ve only been there a week and I have made zero friends. Most of my scenes are solo or with you so it’s been kind of lonely.” 

“Not for long,” Kurt smiles. 

 

Rehearsals were better together. Kurt had to stop by the theater on Friday and Natalia had him hop on stage with Blaine while the rest of the cast watched from the audience. Not nerve-racking at all to have acted before properly meeting your cast mates. However, after their scene, Kurt did feel like he belonged there. The cast seemed nice but everyone was very professional and serious. They all wanted to show to do well and in order to make that happen everyone had to do their part. 

When they went on break, Kurt was still standing on the stage. Everyone was sitting in the audience drinking and chatting among themselves. Blaine comes up behind him and hands him a bottle of water. Without taking a drink, Kurt puts it down. 

“Sing something for us, Kurt!” Natalia shouts from her seat. 

Some of the cast looks up but not everyone is interested in the pale white boy on the stage. Kurt looks at Blaine before turning to the band. He asks if they know a certain song and the answer is given in the form of music playing. 

_“Oh, I could hide ‘neath the wings_  
Of the bluebird as she sings  
The six-o’clock alarm would never ring  
But six rings and I rise  
Wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
The shaving razor’s cold and it stings” 

The music keeps going and Kurt gestures to Blaine to sing the chorus with him. 

_“Cheer up sleepy Jean_  
Oh, what can it mean to a  
Daydream believer and a  
Homecoming queen?” 

They don’t sing the entire song but Natalia looks delighted at their two verses. Kurt looks out as his other audience members. Several of them are smiling and some looked impressed. He finally feels as if all his hard work has paid off. This is where he’s meant to be. Standing on a real off-Broadway stage performing. 

After rehearsal, Blaine rushes off to teach his ballet class. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” he asks. 

“Of course,” Kurt assures, pecking his lips. 

Natalia gives Kurt some notes on his character before leaving as well. Kurt continues gathering his stuff and is careful to put Natalia notes in a safe place so he can look over them later. 

“It’s Kurt, right?” 

He looks up to find one of his cast members standing in front of him. 

“Yeah, Kurt Hummel.” He extends a hand, she shakes it. 

“Hi, I’m Emily Fields. I play the female lead.” 

“You were incredible today from what I saw.” 

“Thank you. That’s actually what I wanted to tell you. You have great chemistry with Blaine, I assume it’s partly due to your relationship with him but you’re both very professional about it.” 

“That means a lot. We are trying to separate our characters from our relationship.” 

“Well, you’re doing a fantastic job of it. But really, what drew me to introduce myself was your voice. I’m only a little jealous we don’t duet at all. You’re range is…” 

“So I’ve been told. I’m a countertenor.” 

“Impressive,” Emily sighs. “I should get going. It’s a pleasure to share the stage.” 

“Same to you.” 

He watches Emily wander backstage with a small smile on his face. This is where he’s meant to be. 

Then, his phone rings and Kurt remembers he actually has to be back at Vogue in twenty minutes.


	13. Now You Try on Callin’ Me, Baby, like Tryin’ on Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kurt wore Blaine's yellow bowtie on their lunch date. The couple also sang The Monkee's classic "Daydream Believer" during a rehearsal break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! I'm on my spring break currently and couldn't resist a quick chapter while I'm home. If I end up having more free time this week another chapter may be up before I head back into a land of essays and reading!
> 
> ps I'm really proud of this chapter, can't place my finger on why but I love it

That night Kurt was staying with Blaine. By now, Rachel and Santana knew something serious was going on between their roommate and Blaine. Santana was much too busy with her wedding to actually confront Kurt on the matter and Rachel wouldn’t do it without proof. All she had as of right now was late nights and sleepovers. 

“I was right, you know?” 

“About what, Blaine?” 

“Being on stage with you.” Blaine moves closer to Kurt on the couch. “It’s amazing. You’re breathtaking to watch.” 

“Thank you, just don’t lose your breath while we act together, alright?” 

Before Blaine can answer, Kurt’s phone starts ringing. 

“Dad?” 

“Hey, Kurt. You never got back to me on flights.” 

“Right sorry, I did look at some Monday but my schedule is, um, weird, this week so I didn’t book anything.” 

“Understandable I know you're non-stop in New York but do you have this weekend free at least?” 

“Let me pull up my schedules,” He says, putting the phone on speaker to do so. 

Blaine, having heard Kurt's half of the conversation, pulls up the rehearsal schedule so Kurt can look at both Vogue and theater bookings at the same time. Kurt shots him a grateful look. 

“Weekend is flexible if I can get out of Friday night rehearsal. We don’t have weekend rehearsals yet since it’s only the first week but I could fly out Saturday morning and leave Monday. I have vacation days for Vogue to use still and I’d be back in time for Monday night rehearsal.” 

“That would be fine with me, I can pick you up from the airport.”

“Great!” Kurt smiles. “I look at flights tomorrow and if I don’t text you before seven, call me.” 

“You got it.” 

The conversation drags on a little longer so Blaine goes to make some popcorn. 

“It’s amazing, dad.” He hears Kurt say. 

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine says, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

Kurt must not hear him so Blaine touches his shoulder. “Baby?” 

_Baby?_

“Hang on, dad.” Kurt nods to Blaine. 

“Want a glass of wine?” 

“I’d love one, thanks.” 

When Blaine returns with wine and popcorn, Kurt is off the phone. 

“Baby, huh?” 

“It just came out.” 

“I liked it,” Kurt assures him, taking the glass of wine. “My dad did too.” 

Blaine nearly chokes. “He…heard that.” 

“Oh yes. He’s happy for me, for us, you know.” Kurt reaches over to grab some popcorn. “Wants to meet you.” 

“Maybe I’ll book a flight to Lima for Saturday morning,” Blaine teases. 

They both go back to watching the television. The images are getting blurry so Kurt leans his body on his boyfriend and closes his eyes. Half from exhaustion and half because he doesn’t want to see Blaine’s face at the moment fearful of his reaction. 

“Blaine, were you serious?” Kurt asks. 

“About what?” 

“Lima.” 

“Do you want me to be?” 

Kurt wets his lips. “I know I said we were forging our own path and we’re both pretty serious about each other despite only going on two real dates but meeting the parents is a huge step for any relationship.” 

“It’s just a weekend,” Blaine points out. “Not Christmas. But I won’t go if you aren’t ready.” 

“Are you ready?” Kurt asks, looking up at his boyfriend. 

Blaine grabs his hands. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been and I want the stamp of approval from your family but I understand it’s a big deal for us.” 

“Can I think about it and let you know?”

“Of course,” Blaine replies. “Just let me know before you book your flight.” 

“I will,” Kurt promises and turns his attention back to the movie. 

An hour later the movie has ended. Kurt looks over at Blaine, who has been sleeping for the last half hour. It’s still early and Kurt wants to sleep through the night. Rather than join him in a cat nap before bed or try to rouse him to move to the bedroom Kurt reaches for his sketchbook, which he has taken to carrying with him everywhere. Just knowing he can design at any time puts Kurt’s nerves at rest. Digging through his bag for a pencil proves fruitless. Kurt stands from the couch careful to not disturb Blaine and goes to Blaine’s desk in the bedroom to borrow a pencil. 

Unable to help himself, Kurt stands in front of his boyfriend’s wardrobe. 

_It’s not snooping, it’s research._ Kurt reasons. 

He flicks through the shirts hanging up and pulls out drawers filled with neatly folded bowties. Kurt ends up pairing outfits together forming a collection of summertime dress wear. 

“Kurt?” Blaine calls out. 

“In the bedroom!” Kurt answers. “Can you bring my sketchbook with you?” 

Blaine appears in the doorway, book in hand. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t seem angry, just confused. 

“Designing. Come here.” Kurt waves him over. 

Taking the book from Blaine, Kurt points to one of the outfits laying on the bed. “Will you put this on for me?” 

Blaine chuckles before realizing, “You’re serious? Okay.” 

“If this is going to be a fashion show, we are going to need music,” Blaine says, putting his phone on shuffle and turning the volume up. 

Kurt sits cross-legged on the bed among his other outfit selections with his sketchbook open. While Blaine strips down to his underwear in front of his boyfriend, Kurt doesn’t even look up too engrossed in his sketching. 

“Ready!” Blaine proclaims, “Here’s my best pose.” 

Blaine holds his chin between his thumb and index finger smirking. 

“I’ll draw you like that if you want,” Kurt replies. “Or you can pose for real.” 

“I do know how to model since I live with one and my brother is always trying to get me to pose for headshots.” 

“Cooper has a point. Good headshots get your foot in the door.” 

Kurt doesn’t draw the outfit perfectly since he is only using Blaine’s clothes for reference. The bowtie looks mostly the same with a different pattern, but the rest of the outfit is purely Kurt’s original design. 

“Go change into something more comfortable while I finish this,” Kurt instructs. 

Blaine stays where he is, “Do you have to finish it now?” 

“I’d like to, but I don’t have to, why?” 

He joins Kurt on the bed. “I rather you take my clothes off.” His lips slightly pressed against Kurt’s. 

Getting the message, Kurt places his sketchbook on the nightstand before pulling Blaine’s body to his own. Blaine moves his kisses down Kurt’s neck settling on sucking his collarbone. 

“If fashion turns you on, our relationship is going to revolve around sex,” Kurt says. 

Blaine pauses. “Or maybe you should use me as a model more often.” 

“Maybe I should.” 

Kurt brings Blaine’s face back up and flips them over keeping their faces close. He kisses Blaine against before undoing the bowtie around his neck. 

“Are you ever going to give me back my yellow bowtie?” Blaine asks, suddenly remembering their Wednesday lunch. 

“Probably not,” Kurt admits, tossing Blaine’s shirt on the floor. “Is that an issue?” 

The question goes unanswered until the next morning. 

“Seriously, do you want the bowtie back?” Kurt shouts over the sound of the shower. 

He is standing in front of the mirror attempting to coif his hair without his usual products on hand. In the mirror’s reflection, Kurt watches as Blaine peeks his head out. 

“You look hot in my clothes,” he says simply. 

Kurt blames the stream for the redness on his cheeks. He had borrowed a shirt from Blaine’s closet since they decided to not make a stop at the loft before going about their day. Typically, Kurt’s overnight bag contained an extra set of clothes and his toiletries but somehow, he forgot hairspray and a new shirt when he packed. 

When Blaine steps out of the shower, he presses his body against Kurt’s backside. He kisses Kurt’s clothed shoulder. 

_I love you,_ he thinks but doesn’t say. “Are you almost ready?” 

“Says the man in a towel,” Kurt comments. “But yes, I am.”

“My clothes were laid out for me so all I need is ten minutes for hair.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes, but Blaine is true to his words. They say hello and goodbye to Sam, who is eating breakfast at the table. 

“Does this count as a third date?” Kurt asks once they are seated in a booth at the Spotlight Diner. 

“I think so,” Blaine answers. “We’re alone and food is involved.” 

“Food doesn’t constitute a date.” 

“It’s a bonus though. Plus, we make our own rules. Right?” 

“Right.” ‘

“I’m Santana and I….” She looks up from her notepad. “Fuck me.” 

“Hey roomie,” Kurt greets. 

Santana glares at him. “Can’t you be lovey-dovey in another diner across town, particularly away from me?”

Not missing a beat, Kurt rattles off his order and Blaine follows his lead. 

“I’m going to spit in your food,” Santana leans in to tell Kurt. “Nice to see you again, Blaine.” 

“Is she—” 

“She’s just showing her love.” 

“Can’t she get in trouble for…”

“Gunther knows we live together,” Kurt explains. “I work here too. Vogue.com only pays so much.”

Santana returns with their plates. “It’s hot, Blaine.” 

“Burn your tongue,” Santana tells Kurt before walking away. “Enjoy!”

“Not her best work,” Kurt comments before cutting his omelet.

After the boys finish eating, Blaine pays and Kurt tips Santana. 

“Are you going to the loft?” she asks. 

“Not yet, why?” 

“Rachel has something to tell you,” she says. 

Kurt doesn’t get the chance to ask any questions before she’s back in waitress mode taking orders from her next table. 

“Ready?” Blaine bumps his hip against Kurt’s. 

“Ready.” 

They walk to their next stop. It’s a small fabric shop tucked between a record store and a women’s boutique. 

“Kurt!” Calum smiles. “What can I get you today?” 

Blaine looks around the store while Kurt rattles off fabric names and measurements to Calum. There are stacks of fabric sorted by color and pattern by the looks of things. Calum certainly knows his way around as he pulls everything Kurt needs together in under ten minutes. 

“Thank you,” Kurt says. “Can you hold this I want to look around as well?” 

“Course, anything for my best customer.” 

He follows Kurt to the back of the store. “Was Calum flirting with you?” 

“No?” Kurt’s voice is higher than usual. “Okay, maybe. He has asked me out in the past but we never dated.” 

An unanswered question sets between the couple. Blaine stares at the back of Kurt’s bent head. 

“We didn’t have sex either,” Kurt breaks the tension still sorting through small swatches of fabric. 

Kurt must find what he’s looking for because he grabs Blaine’s hand pulls him to the front of the store. Behind the register, Calum is finishing up with a customer. 

He turns to Kurt and Blaine. “Find everything?” 

Kurt nods and looks at Blaine. “We did alright, right baby?” 

“Yeah, we did.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand.


	14. I Made Up My Mind, I'm Better Off Bein’ Alone

Once the boys start climbing the stairs up to the loft, two voices shouting at one another become louder and their words are clearer. 

“It’s probably the couple below our loft. They’re an on-again-off-again relationship,” Kurt explains. 

As they approach the door to the loft, Kurt realizes the shouting is coming from inside. Kurt and Blaine can hear Rachel and Santana’s exact phrasing so long as they keep quiet themselves. 

“Now that he’s reconnecting with Sam, you should fill him in,” Santana says. “Your behavior is looking suspicious to both of them.”

“No, it’s not,” Rachel protests. 

“Honey, it is. Trust me, you need to speak up.” Kurt can visualize Santana rolling her eyes. “Plus, I told Kurt you had something to talk to him about.” 

“Santana!” Rachel shouts. “It’s not my place to tell him.” 

“Then whose is it?” 

“I don’t know!” Rachel yells. “No one’s!”

“God, you’re so dramatic!”

Kurt recognizes the sound of Santana’s heels walking away from the argument.

He holds two fingers up to Blaine and backs away from the door. 

“So, this fabric…,” Kurt says, loud enough for his roommates to realize he’s there. “…is going to be absolutely perfect for what I have planned so far.” 

Kurt opens the loft door, finding Rachel in the kitchen wiping down the countertops and Santana is nowhere in sight. 

“Hi Rachel,” Kurt greets, pulling Blaine inside. 

She looks up from her cleaning and her mouth drops open. 

“This is my boyfriend, Blaine. I think you know him.” 

“Hi Blaine,” Rachel manages to say hiding her smile. 

“Is Santana home?” 

“Yeah.” Rachel's eyes drop again. “Her bedroom.” 

“Okay, do you mind if Blaine stays for dinner? I’ll make it.” 

“Of course not,” Rachel answers. “I can help if you want.” 

“I think we’ll be okay cooking. Would you mind running to the store to grab another loaf of bread?” Kurt asks her.

“Sure, I’ll go now.” 

Rachel grabs her purse and keys walking to the door with a quick wave to the boys. Still holding Blaine’s hand, Kurt walks to his bedroom to drop the fabric off. 

“Rachel didn’t seem that surprised to see me,” Blaine comments as he makes himself comfortable on Kurt’s bed. 

“Oh, I told her and Santana about you. They just weren’t aware of our official status.” 

Kurt misses the glowing smile on his boyfriend’s face. When he turns to face Blaine, all Kurt wants to do is kiss him. Blaine fits perfectly among Kurt’s belongings. Kurt hops on the bed and sits across from Blaine both cross-legged. Their knees touching. Blaine cups Kurt’s face and leans forward. 

“Boyfriend,” he murmurs. 

Blaine can feel Kurt’s lip curve up before he presses their mouths together. After a few moments of staring at one another between kisses, Kurt breaks their silence. 

“We should check on Santana,” Kurt says, remembering they aren’t alone. 

Without doors, there is no way to knock to alert Santana of his presence beside calling out her name and hoping she answers. Luckily, she tells him to enter her space. 

“I wanted to introduce you to Blaine.” He gestures for Blaine to follow him in. “My boyfriend.” 

Blaine raises a hand as a way of greeting. Santana takes a quick look at him before looking back down at her phone. 

“Bout time, Hummel.” Santana puts her phone on the unmade bed. “Welcome to Hell.” 

“Blaine is staying for dinner if you don’t mind.” 

“If you’re cooking, I don’t give a rat’s ass who stays for dinner. Invite the whole crew, text Sam.” 

Santana’s eyebrows grow closer together. “That actually isn’t a bad idea, I’m going to text him,” she says. 

“We better start cooking then,” Blaine tells Kurt. 

The boys leave Santana to her own devices and head to the kitchen. 

“Does she hate me?” Blaine asks. 

“She doesn’t know where to place you yet, once she figures that out, you’ll know exactly where you stand.” Kurt sets out a bunch of ingredients as he talks to Blaine. 

Blaine had never been the best chef so he mostly handed ingredients to Kurt and watched him work. “So…what is this exactly?” 

“Unfortunately, it’s vegan.” Kurt turns away from the stovetop for a moment to look at Blaine, who is sitting at the table. 

Kurt likes to be healthy as much as he can for both himself and his dad’s sake but it doesn’t mean he wants all vegan all the time. 

“But it’s tortellini. It’s better from scratch but I have neither the time nor the money for that so it’s store bought.” 

“I love pasta.” 

A visual of Kurt making pasta from scratch floats across his mind for a brief moment before Kurt start talking again. 

“Me too, can you peel some potatoes and put some music on? I work better with music.” 

He stands up to take the potato peeler from Kurt’s hand. Blaine sets his phone on the counter after putting it on shuffle. The kitchen fills with easy laughter as Blossom Dearie’s voice sings “The Gentleman Is A Dope.” 

“You really are from the ’40s, aren’t you?” Santana asks, pulling a seat out from the table. 

“Allegro has amazing music even if it opened in ’47,” Blaine justifies. “It won some awards.” 

“What do you mean Blaine is from the ‘40s?” Kurt asks. 

“The bowties, keep up Mr. Fashionista.” 

“Bowties were big in the 1920s, in the 1940s men’s fashion was transitioning into the thicker tie and Windsor knots, actually.” 

Santana stares at Blaine as if to say ‘see what I live with?’ but Blaine smiles at Kurt’s comments. Oddly proud of his boyfriend’s knowledge of clothing styles and for sticking up for Blaine’s choices. 

His gaze is back on Santana when she exaggerates her yawning and says, “And Allegro hasn’t been revived in ages. It can’t be that good.” 

“For someone claiming to not know Broadway you know a lot about Allegro,” Kurt comments, rinsing some of the peeled potatoes.

“It’s Britt’s fault.” She shrugs. 

Kurt stops his movements gesturing for his roommate to elaborate. 

“She was convinced Allegro was the male version of Allegra, the allergy pill, and I googled it. Wikipedia is a dangerous place.” 

“Male version…” Blaine replies. “Oh! Like in Spanish.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I took four years of French at McKinley. Spanish is way out of my expertise.” 

“Is this Allegro?” Rachel asks, entering the kitchen with a fresh loaf of bread. “I love this musical. One of its producers was Richard Rogers!” 

“Who is Richard Rogers and why should we care?” 

Rachel shots Santana a dirty look before answering her question. “Hamilton is playing at his namesake theatre.” 

Santana rolls her eyes likely still upset with Rachel from earlier. Too caught up in the potato water boiling over, Kurt doesn’t comment but Blaine picks up the conversation. 

“It is Allegro, we were just talking about it—”

Rachel cuts Blaine off, “—this is your phone?” She squeezes pass Blaine, who is now cutting up the last potato, to grab it. 

She carries the device to the table and takes the seat across from Santana. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

It doesn’t sound like a rhetorical question but Blaine has a feeling Rachel is going to go through his musical selection regardless of his answer. Rachel starts the song over when it ends humming to herself. 

“Oh no! I will not sit here for a—” As she often does, Rachel interrupts Santana to sing along. 

_“The gentleman is a dope, a man of many faults  
A clumsy Joe who wouldn’t know a Rhumba from a Waltz”_

At the mention of dancing, Blaine takes the cue to pull Kurt away from the stove to pull their bodies tightly together into a simple Waltz. They dance until Kurt remembers the pots still on hot burners and rushes over to check on them. 

_“He’s just a lug you like to hug and hold against your heart  
The gentleman is a dope; doesn’t know how happy he could be  
Look at me crying my eyes out as if he belonged to me  
As if; he’ll never belong to me” ___

__“Taken those lyrics to heart, Berry?”_ _

__“I don’t know what you mean, Satan.” Rachel crosses her arms over her chest._ _

__“Crying over boys, being single, et cetera…”_ _

__“I’m happy being single. Focusing on my career,” she replies._ _

__Kurt gives Blaine a look that goes unnoticed by the girls. Rachel and Sam really weren’t hiding a secret relationship then. As much as it pains Kurt to admit, Rachel is a fantastic actress meaning she is excellent at conveying whatever meaning or feeling she desires. However, the one person she can’t seem to lie to is Santana. The words had slipped out so easily, Kurt knew it was the truth. So, the question begged at his mind what was Rachel hiding from him?_ _

__“Yes!” Santana suddenly yells, pumping her fist the air._ _

__“Care to share?” Kurt asks her._ _

__Santana is typing away on her device not bothering to look at Kurt let alone answer him. He goes back to the food boiling away. The potatoes are ready to be strained and mashed. Kurt gets Rachel to add herbs to the mix while Blaine makes garlic bread with the older loaf. Just as the tortellini is done, Santana jumps up to answer the door. Apparently, her outburst earlier was Sam’s acceptance of her dinner invitation because he is now standing in their kitchen._ _


	15. And All At Once, You're All I Want

As soon as they all sit around the table, conversation begins. Rachel is unusually quiet but Kurt assumes Santana’s surprise guest has to do with her silence. The conversation stops when plates are filled and everyone begins eating. Blaine is sitting across from Kurt and uses his position to light tap the tops of his boyfriend’s feet. 

“So, Sam. Kurt said you got a model gig at Vogue,” Santana starts. “How’s that?” 

“Only done one shoot so far but I’m happy to be working and Vogue is an incredible opportunity.” 

The conversation begins flowing again between the four friends but Rachel’s silence continues until Blaine offers to clean up the kitchen with Kurt. 

“Okay! Enough!” Santana’s chair topples over as she stands up. “Tell them or I will!” 

Kurt finishes drying the dish in his hand and taps Blaine’s shoulder. 

“This is anti-climatic news, Santana.” Rachel crosses her arms. “You’re making it a bigger deal than it needs to be.” 

“So, these two,” Santana says, pointing to Rachel and Sam. “Have been sneaking around behind all of our backs the last few months. I only found out because I caught them on our couch one day.” 

“The couch, really Rachel?” Kurt asks. “Can’t you contain it to the bedroom?” 

“Ew, gross. Sam and I are NOT having sex.” 

“Yeah, I just got back in contact with Mercedes and no offense Rachel but having sex with you isn’t worth losing her.” 

“You’re not dating?” Blaine questions. “But Kurt and I saw you at the theater a while back on a date.” 

“I haven’t been to the theater since…Mary Poppins,” Rachel says. “You saw us?” 

Blaine and Kurt nod aggressively awaiting an explanation. 

“It was a work date,” Sam answers. “Rachel is helping me with my singing.” 

“Why?’ 

“Mercedes called me up to be a backup singer on her song. Of course, I said yes because Mercedes.” 

Sam is kind of helpless when Mercedes is involved. Their breakup hadn’t surprised anyone but all of New Directions knew they were endgame. 

“Since Glee, I’ve been focused on other things like modeling and _Star Wars_ , not my voice.” 

“And I wanted help perfecting my New Yorker accent for Fanny,” Rachel adds. “It was a nice trade-off.” 

“Doesn’t explain Mary Poppins though,” Kurt says, tapping his foot. 

“British accents are good practice,” Sam shrugs. 

“And the songs are amazing to run vocals,” Rachel continues. 

“I need something to drink,” Santana interrupts. “Do we have anything here?” 

“Okay, so you aren’t dating. I have two questions,” Blaine says. “Santana, why did you push them into telling us? It had nothing to do with Kurt and me.” 

Santana sticks her head out from inside the fridge. “I’m a bitch who likes unnecessary drama.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes knowing Santana hated people who kept unnecessary secrets. He had a feeling Rachel was the one keeping this quiet unwilling to let people know the great Rachel Berry couldn’t perfect an accent on her own. 

“And two,” Blaine pushes on. “If your secret relationship wasn’t the reason Kurt and I hadn’t met, what is?” 

All that Rachel offers is a shrug. 

“Seriously guys, I thought this conversation was meant to stop the secrets,” Kurt replies to their sudden silence. 

“Fine, no more secrets, right?” Santana picks up her fallen chair and sits back down. “Fate, destiny and all that shit kept you apart for the better part of the last two years.” 

“Bullshit,” Kurt says. “Two years in the same city, blocks apart, attending the same school, and sharing a friend group. Too many coincidences.” 

“And we both ended up in Lima,” Blaine adds. 

“Fate played a part alright,” Sam agrees with Santana. “But we also had something to do with it.” 

“We did,” Rachel admits. “Once I saw Sam and met his roommate, it started.” 

“Then, I found out about the hobbit being gay but never officially met him until today,” Santana smirks. “But we are the only three who knew. Don’t go blaming Mercedes or Britt or anyone else.” 

Kurt shares a look with his boyfriend of disbelief. They had been right all along. Wrong about Rachel and Sam but right about their friends meddling. 

“We didn’t purposely stop you from meeting. I just avoid talking about Kurt and Sam didn’t talk about Blaine,” Rachel tells them. “I figure school would push you together.” 

“But it didn’t,” Blaine resorts. 

“No.” Sam smiles sadly. “Then, I thought maybe work would. I took Kurt to the coffeeshop Blaine sometimes played at and we always walked passed the dance studio where he works but no luck.”

“I didn’t do anything, left it up to the universe. If it brought Britt back to me, I knew you two would be able to find one another.” 

“Huh,” Blaine breathes. “It was just us missing each other. Over and over again.” 

“Until Vogue,” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine’s hand. 

 

Sam and Blaine don’t spend the night at the loft. When Kurt wakes up, Rachel is freshly showered eating her breakfast at the table. 

“Satan’s showering now,” she greets. 

Kurt nods thankful he had showered the night before since he had to be in early this morning. He scoops some yogurt into a bowl and adds some freshly cut fruit into the mix. 

“I have to eat and run today,” he tells her. 

“Big day?” 

“Long day,” Kurt corrects. “Isabelle has me doing multiple shoots.” 

Not to mention, Kurt was presenting some ideas for his own shoot to Isabelle today. Once he gets into the office, Amber gives him the day’s rundown. Two shoots have been rearranged and a model has dropped out of another one. 

“I found your replacement,” Riley announces, handing Amber a slip of paper. “Ryan Gilbert’s brother.” 

“Elliott Gilbert, first time model?” Amber questions. 

Kurt doesn’t stick around to hear their conversation because Isabelle is waving him into her office. He barely closes the door before she telling him to pitch his ideas. 

“I took one of your ideas actually and ran with it. Community pool, YMCA, a bunch of teenagers lounging and splashing around, swimsuits mixing with summer clothing.” 

“Do you have your sketches handy?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replies, digging into his bag. “Here’s my sketchbook.”

“I like it so far,” she replies, flipping through the pages. “Not this one.” 

Isabelle is pointing to one of Kurt’s first sketches, which resembled Blaine. It was before they were dating. 

“That one isn’t for this shoot,” Kurt clarifies. 

With a nod, Isabelle asks, “Any models in mind?” 

“I actually have a small favor to ask about the models.” 

Isabelle leans forward ready to hear the request. 

 

“How did the meeting go?” Amber whispers. 

“Really well. I think I’ll be getting everything I want provided I can get my models on board.” 

“And rehearsals?” 

“Good, I got out of Friday night’s rehearsal and booked myself a flight home to see my dad and stepmom.” 

“Is the _boyfriend_ coming with you?”

“He offered but we didn’t revisit the conversation.” Kurt finishes the model’s outfit before sending her off. “I did ask my dad how he felt about me bringing Blaine along.” 

“And what did he have to say about it?”

“Completely fine, he keeps pestering me about wanting to meet my boyfriend so he’s more than happy to house the both of us for a weekend.” 

“When are you going to talk to Blaine?” 

“Tonight, when I tell him I booked two tickets and got us both out of rehearsals.”

“How’d did you swing that, calling out of work on your boyfriend behalf.” 

“I won’t lie to you, I think it’s because I know Izzy since her sister is kinda the mastermind behind this production.” Kurt waves the next model over and begins fixing his outfit. “I don’t want to abuse it though. This should be the only time I need to pull some strings. After our visit, I’m full-on professional no exceptions.” 

“Good for you,” Amber replies. “Keep me updated on the Meet-the-Parents front.” 

Kurt nods before dismissing Amber back to her desk duties. There are only two more models for Kurt to perfect before he’s back answering calls as well. Luckily the day ends earlier than he expected. The loft is deserted when he gets there. Rachel left a sticky note on the counter detailing her plans with Sam for tonight and Santana had told them both this morning about picking up a late shift at the Spotlight Diner. 

After getting changed into more comfortable clothes, Kurt starts dinner for himself and Blaine and awaits his boyfriend’s arrival. Dinner is just about ready when there’s a knock on the door so Kurt simply shouts for Blaine to come in. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Blaine greets, removing his shoes before wandering into the kitchen. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, yours?” 

“I had a four-year-old puke on me in the middle of my ballet class today.”

“Gross,” Kurt resorts. 

Blaine steps up behind him and places his head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“However, I did get to go home early and shower.” 

“Who taught the class?” 

“Oh, I had to finish the class before I was let go.” Blaine helps Kurt set the table. “I took my shirt off and made do with the puke covered pants.” 

“I’m sure the moms appreciated Mr. Anderson’s shirtlessness,” Kurt teases. “I know I do.” 

Blaine shrugs. “I guess, I only pay attention to the kids when I teach.” 

“Trust me,” Kurt tells him. “They definitely appreciated it.” 

Over dinner, Blaine manages to pull more information about Kurt’s day out of him and Kurt almost forgets he has to tell Blaine about Friday. 

“I have to ask you something.” 

“Go for it,” Blaine says, looking up from his nearly empty plate. 

“Will you come to Lima with me?” 

This was clearly not what Blaine had been expecting Kurt to say as he stops blinking and his jaw hangs open. 

“Oh,” Blaine replies. “That is…big.” 

“I know and we barely had a conversation about it.” 

Kurt is mentally already thinking of offering the additional ticket to Rachel. He’s sure she’d love to pay her dads a surprise visit. 

“I want to go. I want to meet your dad and stepmom. It’s important to you and it’s important to me. When do we leave?” 

Kurt smiles. “Flight is at 4:30 on Friday.” 

“Rehearsal?” 

“Taken care of.”


End file.
